Et pourtant
by M.Dray
Summary: [DRARRY][TS ?] La passion est un état intellectuel et physique qui domine le cœur. Ça affect l'amour d'une personne jusqu'à sa déraison. Tout devient trop intense. Les notions se confondent, s'entremêlent et s'exaltent, deviennent dépendance. Drago l'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit tributaire.
1. Et pourtant

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonuit !

**New-man-post-it :** Alors, je suis nouveau, ne me tapez pas trop vite dessus. Je commence avec ce petit pas grand-chose qui traine dans mon ordi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**NDA :** Je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, à être de nouveau un ados de quinze ans qui ne sait pas où la foutre. J'ignore où se situent réellement les faits par rapport aux livres. C'est durant le Tome 4, quelque part entre le début et la fin, ça c'est certain. Je suis tenté de dire au printemps, mais en vrai je n'en sais rien. Il existe un morceau de suite largement exploitable, mais je ne sais pas si c'est utile. Ça peut parfaitement être un OS sans me donner l'impression d'être un suicide littéraire prématuré.

**RAV comme Rien À Voir :** Je suis un peu dingue d'écriture, ce qui est plutôt cool quand on veut s'incruster dans le coin. J'aime les récits au présent, c'est un temps qui pour ma part m'apparaît plus malléable. Mais, ayant l'esprit frappé et contradictoire, j'ai écrit tout un Drarry à l'imparfait, un OS de 15 000 mots à peu près. Juste, merde, je l'aime cet OS ! C'est un après-guerre qui défile sur des années. Mais putain de bordel à cul fait chier, l'imparfait semble m'empêcher de poser correctement le mot fin. C'est un temps que j'aime aussi, mais ce n'est pas ma pâte à modeler préférée. Question qui tue, lecteurs et écrivains, je fais quoi ? Je me le refais en mode « Présent, t'es ma cam, je baise l'imparfait, mais c'est avec toi que je fais l'amour », ou j'essaie de sortir de ma zone de confort parce que « Un peu de gravier sans lubrifiant n'a jamais tué personne, serre les dents » ? Merci de vos éclairages éclairés p

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ET POURTANT...**

La première fois, c'est comme un coup de tonnerre sans signe avant-coureur. Le ciel est gris, mais pas au point de promettre l'orage. Il ne s'y attend pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive.

Il est juste en colère. Il a envie d'insulter, de cracher aussi. Ce n'est pas nouveau, c'est même devenu une forme de normalité. S'engueuler avec Potter ? Logique. Ce crétin le cherche sans arrêt. Ou est-ce lui ? Certainement. C'est vrai qu'il aime assez voir le héros de ces dames perdre ses moyens au moindre petit pic. Trop de fierté, Saint Potter. Ça le perdra.

Peut-être qu'il apprécie qu'il le fusille du regard, ça le fait jubiler. Il hameçonne ses iris gris et Drago devient le centre de son monde. Parce que Potter est comme ça, entièrement dévoué sur ce quoi il se focalise. Alors, pendant quelques interminables secondes, ce crétin n'a d'yeux que pour lui et y injecte autant de fureur que possible. C'est comme un feu verdoyant s'opposant à sa glace.

Drago adore ça, le voir perdre ses moyens. Du moins, en temps normal. D'habitude il y a toujours quelqu'un pour intervenir avant qu'il n'en vienne aux mains. Ils font leur petit spectacle quotidien et le monde les sépare. D'ordinaire.

Mais cette fois, ils sont seuls. Drago ne se souvient même plus comment ça a commencé. Il a certainement dit une connerie, un truc pas sympa sur lui ou sa famille ou sa condition de héros, pour ce qu'il en sait. Il ne mémorise pas toutes les saloperies qu'il lance uniquement dans le but de faire grandir ce feu dans les yeux de son ennemi. Il le fait parce qu'il aime le voir brûler.

Potter se consumant de rage, ça vaut son pesant d'or. Quand il n'est pas sur le point de lui en mettre une. C'est lui où depuis qu'il a débuté les épreuves de la coupe des trois/quatre sorciers, il est un brin prédisposé à l'éruption d'agressivité physique ? Il l'a collé au mur et le contraint d'une main sur le torse. Drago déteste avoir mal, vraiment.

– Lâche-moi ! crache-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

Mais ce connard a toujours été plus costaud que lui.

– Tu fais moins le malin quand il n'y a personne pour te sauver, Malefoy !

Et sa fureur est tellement palpable que Drago réussit à mettre de côté la sienne pour sourire. Il va sans doute s'en manger une, mais il adore vraiment le voir comme ça. Échevelé, essoufflé, bouillant de hargne. Il veut bien être malmené une seconde de plus pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

– Tu vas m'en fiche une, Potter ? demande-t-il en grimaçant dans son rire quand la poigne sur sa cage thoracique se fait plus douloureuse. On en est rendu à se chiffonner comme des Moldus ?

– Sûr que sans baguette, tu ne vaux plus grand-chose, Malefoy, dédaigne Potter en le relâchant non sans lui faire mal au passage.

– Je n'ai pas été élevé par des animaux, moi, peste-t-il en observant sa propre allure débraillée.

Sa coupe doit être dans le même état. Il passe ses doigts dans sa tignasse blanche et Potter affiche un air narquois si agaçant que Drago le toise de haut en bas sans cacher son dégout.

Et puis, tout bascule, comme ça, sans raison. Un moment leurs regards se heurtent, celui d'après ce sont leurs bouches. Potter l'a de nouveau plaqué au mur, mais cette fois son attaque est bien plus vive. Drago aimerait dire qu'il s'en défend, mais pas du tout. C'est lui qui attrape sa nuque, qui immisce sa langue, qui cherche la sienne.

Potter râle et s'enfonce dans sa bouche avec un tel besoin que Drago gémit littéralement. Tout son corps s'échauffe en une seconde. Si violemment que sa tête lui tourne. Il discerne à peine ses yeux verts assombris de désir tant les siens peinent à rester ouverts. Harry est collé à lui, ses mains cherchant brusquement le contact de sa peau et c'est si foutrement excitant que Drago se retrouve à le mordre et à baiser sa bouche comme un affamé.

Une paume sur sa taille, ses reins, le creux de son dos. Drago s'entend gémir désespérément au touché. Tout son corps s'embrase, il bande comme jamais et se pâme dans cette bouche autoritaire et insatiable. Le fait que ce soit Potter semble décupler ses impressions. Il étouffe.

– Malefoy, soupir Potter en enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne alors que sa main s'aventure plus loin, plus fermement sur sa peau.

Merde, c'est vraiment bon. Drago en perd tous ses moyens. Il n'est plus qu'envie de sexe. Le parfum de Potter et partout, sa langue est impérieuse, son goût est terriblement électrisant. Il réalise à peine qu'il cherche lui-même à le toucher, qu'il le débraille plus que jamais. Son instinct a pris le relais et il se laisse guider entre deux geignements désespérés d'en obtenir toujours plus.

Sa fièvre l'enivre totalement. Potter semble être dans le même état déplorable.

– Là, gémit Potter sans qu'il ne sache seulement pourquoi.

Il est trop occupé à passer sous les pans de sa chemise pour penser à autre chose. Il frémit en touchant sa peau brulante, en s'accrochant à ses reins pour rapprocher rudement leurs bassins. Sentir leurs sexes entrer durement en contact lui fait râler un grognement terriblement animal.

Potter est fébrile et ça empire l'état de Drago, son besoin de lui, son envie de jouir. Il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi ils se retrouvent dans une salle mal éclairée, lui entre les jambes de Potter à moitié assis sur un bureau. Il sait juste qu'il veut plus. Son bassin bouge tout seul et ça le rend dingue tellement c'est bon.

Potter aussi s'il en croit ses gestes gauches et précipités qui cherchent clairement à le déshabiller. Ils s'embrassent tellement mal, tellement sale, que Drago n'en peut déjà plus, même s'il en veut toujours plus. Il parvint à ouvrir la chemise de Potter, ou à la casser, il n'en sait rien. Il ne sait plus rien. Juste qu'il peut toucher sa peau, son torse, et l'entendre gémir de plus en plus rapidement.

Sa propre chemise s'ouvre en grand et quand leurs torses se collent, Drago devient incapable de l'embrasser tant il se sent foudroyé par l'impression. Il délaisse une plainte tribale et Potter y répond avec le même plaisir désespéré. Bouches ouvertes l'une contre l'autre, ils respirent difficilement.

Leurs regards embrumés s'accrochent et leurs langues recommencent à se chercher doucement. Lentement. Langoureusement. Drago ose à peine bouger, il est à deux doigts de jouir dans son froc. Potter est mal en point et vibre en gémissant sans discontinuer. Ou est-ce lui ? Drago n'en sait plus rien. Il sait juste que s'il continue à se frotter comme ça contre son sexe bandé, leurs torses dénudés et affolés l'un contre l'autre, il va s'oublier dans l'orgasme qu'il sent monter en lui à une vitesse folle.

– Malefoy, supplie Potter en agrippant durement sa taille pour presser leurs bassins ensemble.

– Chuuuut, s'entend-il geindre en fermant les yeux pour essayer de retenir sa jouissance.

Ils collent leurs fronts ensemble, essaient de respirer, mais rien n'y fait, Drago n'arrive pas à se calmer. Trop de peau, de chaleur, de lui, de désir.

– Bouge, Malefoy, implore Potter, totalement fébrile, se frottant à lui en reprenant d'assaut ses lèvres.

Drago perd pied. Un instant, il se laisse faire, celui d'après, il dévore Potter, sa gorge, le creux de son épaule. Il est mu par un désir si hardant qu'il ne voit plus rien d'autre que son besoin d'atteindre leurs jouissances. Il ouvre les pans de son pantalon, grisé des râles rauques qui échappent à celui qui frémit tout entier. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquent. Harry se tend sans le lâcher, cesse de respirer, jouit de tout son corps, et cela suffit à achever Drago qui se déverse dans son pantalon en se pâmant contre la gorge bruyante de Potter.

Il s'agrippe à lui de peur de tomber tellement c'est violent et bon et complètement exaltant. Il a l'impression qu'il ne redescendra jamais tant c'est haut et grisant. Il se tient encore à Potter quand il se sent doucement atterrir. Toujours contre son cou, il l'embrasse, y glisse la langue, profondément satisfait d'entendre Potter réagir et lui offrir davantage sa gorge à baiser.

Son cerveau s'est complètement fait la malle. Il picore des baisers sur son cou, sa mâchoire, sa joue, reprend doucement sa bouche et Harry lui rend son attention, ses doigts toujours profondément ancrés dans ses reins. La sensation de son sperme refroidissant dans son caleçon est des plus désagréable et il grimace. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'a pas envie d'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Dilemme.

Le chahut dans le couloir décide pour eux et ils s'écartent pour regarder la porte.

– Merde, réalise Potter en le poussant pour pouvoir remettre sa chemise. Il doit être treize heures…

Drago s'éloigne à peine, incapable de ne pas le regarder. Il est complètement perché. Il ne comprend rien de ce qui vient de se passer, juste qu'il déteste la façon dont c'est en train de s'achever. Il secoue la tête, essaie de dégriser, rien n'y fait. Il est complètement à l'ouest.

Potter est déjà à peu près présentable que lui est encore à moitié torse nu, complètement débraillé, les cheveux partant en tous sens. C'est seulement quand Potter entreprend de lui fermer sa chemise qu'il réalise qu'il a bogué.

– Laisse, c'est bon, souffle-t-il en prenant le relais.

Il décale les boutons et peste mollement en recommençant correctement. Quand il redresse le visage, une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner, il tombe dans un regard vert un brin moqueur.

– Quoi ? se défend-il sans réussir à y injecter beaucoup d'agacement.

Potter hausse simplement les épaules, sort sa baguette et les nettoie d'un même sort avant de la rengainer rapidement.

– Je file, lâche-t-il sans un dernier regard avant de simplement quitter la pièce.

Et peut-être que Drago ne dégrise pas plus malgré ce départ plus que précipité.

Le début d'après-midi s'avère être un véritable désastre. Drago ne sait même plus quoi inventer pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle il semble devenu incapable de coordonner ses mouvements. Dès qu'il arrive à se concentrer sur quelque chose, ses souvenirs l'assaillent et son cerveau se barre. Surtout parce que ça l'excite. Il se tape vingt-sept érections en moins de deux heures. C'est handicapant.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? demande Pansy de sa voix aiguë trop inquiète.

– Ça va, peste-t-il en la fusillant du regard juste parce qu'elle parle et que ça le sort de ses pensées et qu'il a très envie de penser.

– On est en cours de sortilège, rappelle la jeune fille sur la défensive.

– Et alors ?

– Tu as ton livre d'histoire de la magie ouvert, intervient Blaise en arquant un sourcil. Et tu attends que le temps passe.

Drago ose un regard autour de lui. Tout le monde à sa baguette de sortie et s'exerce sur un sortilège de réparation avancé. Il grimace et range son livre avant d'essayer de se prêter au même exercice que les autres. Penser à la peau de Potter n'est pas une bonne idée. Ni même songer à sa saveur et à ses gémissements. Pas s'il en croit son incapacité soudaine à lancer un sortilège des plus simples.

La soirée s'annonce un peu mieux, surtout parce qu'il n'est plus obligé de se concentrer sur ses cours. À l'heure du repas, il est attiré par un cri à la table des Gryffondor. Potter vient de faire tomber son verre et l'eau apparemment glacée a atterri directement sur miss Granger.

– Harry ! se plaint-elle devant un Potter tout ce qu'il y a de plus honteux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi !

La jeune femme se sèche d'un coup de baguette magique et change de place pour laisser plus d'espace à son meilleur ami. Et Drago sourit largement. Non parce qu'il se moque, mais parce qu'il est profondément satisfait de savoir que son ennemi de principe se retrouve, à quelques détails près, dans le même état que lui.

Leurs regards se croisent et Drago sent son cœur s'envoler dans sa poitrine. Il a tellement envie de sa peau que la sienne le tiraille. Il se mord la lèvre et Harry détourne ses yeux flamboyants de désir. Merde. Il faut qu'il se barre d'ici. Il se lève.

– Où tu vas ? s'inquiète Pansy en retenant son poignet.

Il s'en détache en la toisant méchamment.

– Me faire du bien, susurre-t-il en arquant plusieurs fois les sourcils alors qu'elle se met à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Ha les filles, de vraies prudes.

Il quitte la grande salle et se passe les mains dans les cheveux, perturbé. Il espère que le poids du regard qu'il lui brûle la nuque est celui de Potter. Qu'il a quitté sa table pour le suivre. Il dépasse le grand couloir pour tourner à l'embranchement qui mène à sa salle commune et ose un regard derrière lui. Personne. Autant pour lui, il est juste à cran.

Au moment où il atteint presque les escaliers amenant au sous-sol, il se sent attiré sur le côté. En dix secondes il se retrouve agressé par une bouche impérieuse et s'entend gémir de satisfaction. Potter attrape sa nuque, marche à reculons et les enferme dans un fichu placard à balais.

– Sérieusement, Potter ? raille-t-il avant de geindre à cette langue trop avide.

Puis c'est reparti. Ils se cherchent, s'atteignent, s'étreignent, et Drago perd la tête de la plus enivrante des manières. Il se sent devenir exigeant, brutal, impatient, et Harry n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Cette fois, Drago le déshabille un peu plus, un peu mieux, et va jusqu'à lui retirer une partie de son pantalon. Potter dans le plaisir est sans doute la chose la plus excitante au monde.

– T'arrête pas, répète-t-il en boucle et à bout de souffle.

Il est collé au mur, la tête rejetée en arrière, et son corps tremble entièrement sous ses caresses emportées. Il est beau, tout offert à ses moindres caprices. Drago gémit en collant leurs ventres dénudés ensemble tout en embrassant son cou, ses clavicules, ses épaules. Il a envie de le ravager. Il glisse ses deux mains sur son fessier et mime l'acte avec une forme d'empressement pitoyable.

– Baise-moi, gémit Harry et Drago se fige pour encaisser la vague d'excitation qui lui vole ses dernières miettes de raison.

– Putain, Potter…, expire-t-il, si grisé qu'il peine à respirer. Dis pas des trucs comme ça quand je suis dans cet état…

Et ça sonne si foutrement déplorable qu'il essaie de se ressaisir. Mais rien n'y fait, il est de nouveau trop près de jouir. Il recule à peine, juste pour mettre assez de distance entre leur peau pour ne pas embrasser l'extase avant d'avoir pu pleinement profiter de son corps et de son état lamentable.

Harry, totalement débraillé, c'est une pure folie. Que Drago soit damné, parce que c'est sans conteste la plus belle vision de sa foutue existence. Il est tellement fébrile que ça en est dément. Drago a la vue floue de désir, et plus il regarde sa peau vibrer, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration gémissante, moins il y voit clair.

– Merde, souffle-t-il difficilement en caressant sa taille, son ventre pris de sursaut d'excitation sous ses doigts, ses reins brûlants.

Harry semble abattu par le plaisir et Drago doute qu'il soit même conscient de se trémousser outrageusement, avide de contact. Il ne va pas tenir trois minutes s'il continue. Il passe sa paume entre ses cuisses, hypnotisé par les réactions de Potter qui suffoque complètement. Il remonte sa main entre eux, sent le sexe dur sous sa paume, presse, caresse durement.

Les sanglots de Potter le rendent malade d'envie. Drago tient à peine debout et s'appuie de tout son corps contre Harry, bouche entrouverte contre sa gorge offerte. Il continue sa caresse, lente, dure, alors que Potter tente d'écarter davantage les cuisses. C'est tellement bon.

– Malefoy, supplie Harry en essayant de se donner du plaisir contre sa main.

Il s'accroche désespérément à lui. Ça fait mal. Mais c'est bon. C'est diablement bon. Drago essaie d'ouvrir son propre pantalon, se loupe deux fois tant ils sont étroitement serrés. Il finit par y arriver et délaisse un râle de pur plaisir quand il parvient à coller leurs sexes à peine vêtus ensemble.

Harry attrape ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Il fond dans sa bouche et commence à l'embrasser avec hargne. Drago parvient tout juste à réunir ses pensées pour dévêtir leurs sexes et les prendre en main. Puis tout est flou, fou, démentiel. Ils ne sont plus que deux masses gémissantes tentant misérablement d'atteindre la jouissance en baisant gauchement son poing.

L'orgasme le fauche si violemment que Drago en est ébloui et s'écroule à moitié sur Potter qui s'extase bruyamment. Leurs corps sont parcourus de soubresauts irrépressibles et ils s'accrochent méchamment l'un à l'autre. C'est encore meilleur que la première fois. Encore plus haut également.

Drago met une éternité à redescendre. Quand il le fait, il sent Harry déposer de petits baisers sur son cou, sa joue, de nouveau son cou. C'est léger, presque volatil. Il réalise qu'il mordille l'épaule de Potter. Il le grignote. Il ne sait même pas quand il a commencé. Il recule légèrement et tombe dans un regard vert incroyable, si intense malgré le manque de lumière que ça semble presque irréel.

Ils s'embrassent doucement, yeux ouverts.

– T'es totalement ma cam, s'entend-il dire alors que Potter arrête aussitôt de l'embrasser.

Merde, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. C'est sorti tout seul. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais su qu'il le voulait à ce point si l'autre n'avait pas foncé sur sa bouche en premier lieu. Parce que c'est Potter qui lui a sauté dessus, il en est quasiment certain.

Leurs regards s'affrontent et Harry fronce les sourcils une seconde. Drago grimace et recule un peu, la main souillée par leur jouissance. C'est bon, il n'a pas envie de voir toute une batterie d'états d'âme passer par ses yeux verts. Il a dit qu'il était sa cam, pas qu'il voulait l'épouser et encore moins qu'il l'aimait.

Drago sort sa baguette, les nettoie sommairement avec un sort et commence à se rhabiller sans plus chercher à croiser son regard. Une fois fini, il le scrute enfin. Potter peine à cacher son amusement et lui a envie de lui en fiche une sans raison.

– Quoi ? peste-t-il en se renfrognant.

– Rien.

– C'est ça, s'agace Drago en remettant sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Il s'apprête à quitter leur placard, mais Harry le retient. Il se retourne pour lui lancer un mauvais regard.

– Je trouve la situation marrante, Malefoy, c'est tout, admets doucement Harry, retenant visiblement un rire nerveux. On est comme… enfin… c'est toi et moi, tu vois ?

Pris d'un élan irréfléchi, Drago attrape sa mâchoire presque brutalement et écrase sa bouche sur la sienne. C'est violent, c'est agressif, c'est coléreux, et Harry lui rend avec la même férocité. Quand ils rompent le baiser, ils sont tous deux à bout de souffle.

– Toi et moi, Potter, susurre-t-il sans quitter des yeux les iris flamboyants de son ennemi de principe.

Et ça sonne étrange. Comme une menace, une promesse, quelque chose auquel aucun d'eux ne semble préparé. Sans savoir la raison pour laquelle il a dit ça ni pourquoi il est si contrarié, Drago quitte leur cachette et Harry le laisse faire sans essayer de le rattraper.

Le lendemain, Drago se sent littéralement épuisé. Pourtant, il a vraiment très bien dormi. Même carrément mieux que bien. Et s'il a rêvé d'un regard intense plongé dans le sien et de baisers acidulés, ce n'est pas ça qui l'a empêché de roupiller comme un bébé. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste rester au lit, continuer de rêver, et que la perspective d'une journée de cours lui donne envie de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Ça doit être ça.

Il se traine littéralement dans la grande salle. Lui, d'ordinaire si droit et bien élevé, attire même quelques regards étonnés. Il offre des doigts d'honneur ce matin, plus rapide qu'une insulte et aucune réflexion préalable, à ce stade, c'est carrément du prêt-à-porter. Le langage des signes a du bon.

Délibérément, il évite de chercher un certain Gryffondor dont la voix brisée de plaisir est devenue sa musique préférée en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Pathétique. Ils ont cours de potion ensemble aujourd'hui, ça va être l'horreur. Drago sait déjà qu'il ne va penser qu'à ça. Il râle et se frotte les cheveux.

– Tu couves peut-être quelque chose, s'inquiète Pansy et Drago la dévisage avec un ennui certain.

– Ouais, je la sens d'ailleurs grandir.

– De quoi ?

– Mon envie de t'envoyer chier, Pansy, achève-t-il en souriant faussement devant sa mine renfrognée. Ha bah, elle vient d'éclore on dirait.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui lui parle en langage des signes et lui la provoque avec un clin d'œil exagéré.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, il est dans le cachot de Rogue, du côté droit des Serpentard, Potter deux rangs derrière lui du côté gauche Gryffondor. Il n'a qu'une envie, se retourner pour le regarder. Il suit à peine les consignes trop concises de leur professeur qui ne fait pas le moindre effort pour essayer de remonter le niveau de la classe. Drago n'a pas vraiment à se plaindre, il a de réelles prédispositions pour les potions.

Pas aujourd'hui, certes, mais le reste du temps, il est vraiment doué.

Une demi-heure qu'il essaie de se concentrer sur sa préparation quand il cède à son envie de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il tombe aussitôt dans un regard vert. Aucune discrétion possible, Potter est branché sur son état d'esprit. Il est tellement absorbé par ses yeux gris qu'il met ses ingrédients à côté de son chaudron.

Drago pouffe discrètement et Potter lui offre son majeur. Décidément, c'est une journée à mettre à l'honneur. Et là il fait une bourde, parce qu'il est lui et qu'il ne réfléchit pas spécialement avant d'agir. Il pointe sa baguette sur les ingrédients et les dirige vers le chaudron pendant que Harry touille. Il pense vraiment que c'est la chose à faire sur le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le regard suspicieux de Granger.

– Professeur ? demande aussitôt cette idiote en levant haut la main.

Drago grimace en retournant à son travail.

– Professeur ? insiste-t-elle alors que Rogue essaie vraiment fort de l'ignorer. Drago Malefoy vient de saboter la potion de Harry.

Potter manque s'étouffer avec sa propre langue.

– Non, c'est bon, Hermione, tente-t-il peu discrètement.

– Je l'ai vu mettre quelque chose dans ton chaudron, Harry, se défend-elle vivement.

– Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

– Harry…

– Miss Granger, cessez d'importuner la classe, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous punir pour votre insolence.

– Mais je l'ai vu !

– Pour votre gouverne, la potion de monsieur Potter à l'air en meilleure forme que la vôtre, alors si Malefoy l'a, comme vous le prétendez, saboté, croisez les doigts pour qu'il en fasse de même avec la vôtre.

Drago pince la bouche pour retenir son sourire et se retourne pour dédier un clin d'œil à une Granger rose de contrariété. Il joue avec le feu, il le sait, mais la voir fulminer à quelque chose de profondément satisfaisant.

– Monsieur Malefoy, vous resterez à la fin du cours.

La voilà, la bourde. Il n'a pas besoin de rendre des comptes à son parrain. Il déteste faire ça. Et si Granger l'a vu, il y a une infime chance pour que Rogue aussi. Et il n'y a aucune explication logique à son comportement autre que « J'ai envie de baiser Saint Potter et ma bite est un être vivant doté d'une conscience propre qui veut salir Potter plusieurs fois et dans plusieurs positions. ».

– Bien sûr, professeur, s'efforce-t-il de répondre sobrement.

Tous les élèves sont partis depuis deux bonnes minutes, mais Rogue ne fait pas mine de se préoccuper de sa présence. C'est l'un des traits qu'il déteste le plus chez Severus, son indifférence. Cette façon qu'il a de se faire attendre, comme s'il testait perpétuellement la patience des autres. Drago est tenté de se mettre en retard uniquement pour ne pas lui offrir satisfaction.

– J'ai fait une découverte étonnante, Drago, commence Rogue sans faire preuve du moindre étonnement.

Lui non plus ne l'est pas puisqu'il est certain que cette découverte est son aide malencontreusement mal venu à son ennemi.

– À quel propos ? demande-t-il toutefois, sans réussir le moins du monde à injecter une once de curiosité dans cette phrase censée être une question.

Son cœur bat plus vite, ses paumes sont moites et franchement, il n'est pas à l'aise parce qu'il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il va dire ou faire dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

– Hier soir, en me baladant dans les couloirs, quelque chose m'a interpelé.

Drago retient son souffle. Non, pas ça. La rougeur grimpe si vite sur ses joues qu'il remercie le ciel que Rogue fasse semblant d'être inspiré par les parchemins qu'il regarde. Il va mourir. Son cœur est en train de se décrocher, il en est certain. Peut-être même qu'il n'est plus qu'à une artère de lui tomber dans le creux du ventre.

– Sais-tu ce qui a pu m'interpeler hier soir, Drago ?

– J'imagine que tu vas me le dire, tente ce dernier, à deux doigts se liquéfier de honte.

– J'étais dans ma réserve en train de chercher une potion et j'ai découvert qu'il en manquait une, continu Rogue avant de planter son regard noir dans le sien.

Et Drago est soulagé. Visiblement soulagé. Rogue arque un sourcil à sa réaction avant de devenir suspicieux.

– Tu vois de laquelle je parle ? insiste son parrain en le scrutant avec un intérêt renouvelé.

– Pas du tout, soupire Drago, se remettant tout juste de sa frayeur.

– Que croyais-tu que j'allais dire ? tranche Rogue en constatant son état.

Le Serpentard hausse les épaules et choisit une vérité qui apaisera la sombre curiosité de son parent. Si Rogue est trop suspicieux, il ne va plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

– Granger ? propose-t-il en grimaçant.

Bingo. Rogue se désintéresse immédiatement de sa petite personne et lui peut enfin relâcher ses dernières tensions dorsales sans se sentir passé au crible par le plus fin observateur de sa connaissance.

– Bonne journée, Drago, l'éconduit-il avec indifférence.

La journée n'est pas des meilleures. Au contraire, elle a même tendance à être tout l'inverse. Peut-être parce qu'il ne croise pas une seule fois Potter. Ou parce qu'il sait que son entrainement de Quidditch va finir tard et qu'il ira manger après tout le monde, donc qu'il ne croisera pas plus Potter. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'en moins de deux jours, Potter est devenu une échelle d'appréciation de ses journées, ce qui est vraiment contrariant.

L'entrainement de Drago est lamentable. Il aimerait avoir une batterie d'excuses pour justifier sa piètre prestation, mais à part son absence momentanée de cerveau, il n'en a aucune. Quand le capitaine de l'équipe lui hurle dessus, il lui envoie un doigt d'honneur et descend de son balai sans même chercher à comprendre. Le voilà qui quitte l'entrainement sous les regards exaspérés de ses camarades.

Être un Malefoy a du bon. Les sorties théâtrales. Les caprices de Start. Une place assurée et la certitude de la garder, quel que soit son comportement. Pourquoi bouder ses privilèges ? De toute façon, il est crevé.

Drago se rend aux vestiaires et se change, rageur. Potter est en train de le transformer en fichu flan. Trois morsures sur sa peau et le voilà complètement accro. Faudrait peut-être qu'il songe à se sortir de cette impasse. Parce que c'est clairement une impasse. Ils ont beau se dévorer comme s'ils étaient le dernier met sur terre, ça ne change pas qui ils sont.

Il est en train de retirer le reste de sa tenue de Quidditch avec des gestes brusques quand il se retrouve plongé dans un regard vert impressionnant. Peut-être que Potter l'a ensorcelé. C'est vrai, ce ne serait pas si improbable. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il est dans un tel état après seulement une seconde de contact visuel.

Potter regarde son corps et, merde, c'est quelque chose d'être scruté par quelqu'un de suspicieux, mais c'est quand même le summum de l'être par quelqu'un de désireux. Il se sent à la fois grisé par une telle attention et terriblement nu. Mais il sait ce qu'il vaut. Il sait qu'il est beau. Les iris sombres et voilés de Harry le lui confirment sans ambages.

Il retombe dans ses yeux et ils s'observent sans un mot. Vu de l'extérieur, ça ressemble certainement à une future confrontation, mais à l'intérieur du corps de Drago, c'est le chaos. Son cœur est vif, sa respiration laborieuse et son sang irrémédiablement attiré vers le bas. Quand Potter franchit le pas qui les sépare pour fondre sur ses lèvres, il l'accueille immédiatement entre, sa langue quêtant déjà la sienne. Il a attendu ce fichu moment toute cette fichue journée, et son grognement est tribal et impossible à réfréner.

Les mains de Harry sont déjà partout et semblent allumer toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Drago s'entend gémir comme un animal blessé, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Ça le dépasse, cette tension, cette situation, cette excitation. Déjà il fourrage dans les cheveux de Potter, le contraint contre lui, avale ses geignements, cherche sa peau, son goût, sa délivrance.

C'est sans doute le pire endroit au monde pour batifoler avec Potter tout en restant discret, mais ils n'essaient pas très fort d'être discret en vue des sons qui leur échappent. Ce petit brin de lucidité pousse Drago à faire reculer Potter dans la cabine qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Ce ne sont que des tentures sur une tringle et sa baguette est à l'autre bout du monde.

– Potter, essaie-t-il alors que ce dernier quitte sa bouche pour embrasser ses clavicules et lécher son épiderme. Juste, faut vraiment… j'ai…

Mais sa phrase se perd dans un soupir grave et il oublie ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il pousse Harry et heureusement pour eux, l'un des rideaux épais fait face au mur et il s'y retrouve plaqué sans tomber dans le vide qui aurait pu se cacher derrière. Tout devient flou, bon, enivrant. Potter redevient cette petite chose frémissante qui éveille les pires instincts de Drago.

Déjà il ouvre sa chemise, son pantalon, si brut qu'il pète tous les boutons. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il s'étoufferait dans la bouche de Potter pour lui bouffer la langue, il aurait fantasmé comme pas possible sans essayer vainement de se l'interdire.

Leurs peaux se heurtent, se cherchent, et Potter essaie de frotter leurs bassins que Drago maintient pour les empêcher de partir trop vite. Il le veut nu, allongé. Pas qu'une pseudo baise contre un mur ne soit pas l'un des meilleurs plaisirs sur terre, jusqu'il y a quelque chose d'inachevé dans leurs échanges, de bâclé même.

– Putain, Malefoy, baise-moi, supplie Harry et le cerveau de Drago est court-circuité.

Une pseudo baise contre un mur, c'est parfait.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand fracas les surprenne dans leurs vocalises animales. Drago regarde par-dessus son épaule. Les rideaux sont toujours autour d'eux. Bien. Son cœur est rapide, son souffle si laborieux qu'il sur ventile. Il fait de nouveau face à Harry qui peine à reprendre son souffle.

Les rires de son équipe dansent autour d'eux. Merde. Ils sont fichus. Et s'ils ont entendu les suppliques de Potter ? Pire, s'ils restent là jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent ?

– Les sorts d'insonorisation, ce n'est pas pour les elfes, raille Theodor en déclenchant d'autres rires.

Drago grimace, mais bande toujours comme un malade. Harry n'est clairement pas sans reste. Même encerclés, ils arrivent encore à se vouloir, c'est de la folie.

Potter le regarde droit dans les yeux tout en glissant une main dans son caleçon. Drago se retient de gémir, ce qui est foutrement frustrant et excitant à la fois. Ils reprennent leur baiser avec une lenteur improbable, silencieuse, étouffante. Harry semble faire un véritable effort pour ne pas émettre le moindre son et ça ne devrait absolument pas être si pathétiquement grisant. Mais ça l'est.

Drago vire sa main malhabile de son sexe et baisse un peu le boxer de Potter, puis le sien. Il cesse leur baiser pour lécher sa paume sans quitter des yeux celui qui peine à les garder ouverts. Harry s'accroche à ses reins et sa nuque avec une telle poigne qu'il en gardera certainement les marques. Il enroule ses doigts autour d'eux et étouffe le gémissement déplorable de Potter avec sa langue, même si lui-même souffre carrément de devoir taire la vague de plaisir qui se fracasse en lui.

Après ça, il oublie, s'oublie et Potter le griffe méchamment, à son plus grand plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la douleur puisse être aussi exaltante. Le reste passe comme dans du brouillard. Son désir est si prisant qu'il est quasi certain de perdre toute discrétion, même s'il parvient à feutrer la déferlante de jouissance qui lui coupe le souffle et le fait vaciller sur ses jambes.

Quand ils redescendent de leur nuage de sexe et de pure débauche, ils semblent être de nouveau seuls. Potter est complètement défait. Et putain, qu'il est beau quand il est vulnérable à souhait. Ça ferait presque remonter tous les vices de Drago à la surface, surtout son excitation en fait. Mais il est un peu trop vidé pour l'heure.

– Dans les vestiaires, Potter, vraiment ? demande-t-il enfin en se détachant un peu de ce chiffon de sorcier Gryffondor divinement attrayant.

– C'était ça ou demain, souffle Harry en se décollant du mur avant de se passer une main faible dans les cheveux.

Il regarde inutilement autour de lui, comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Drago secoue la tête et sourit malgré lui. Ils ont un sérieux problème. Que leur haine ait caché du désir, soit, ce n'est pas très étonnant, surtout si Drago est franc avec lui-même et resonge à tous ses fantasmes peu élaborés ou un certain Héro est à genoux devant lui. Mais ils sont en train de virer animaux en rut.

Il grimace.

– Je vais en entendre parler, comprend-il en essayant de recouvrer ses esprits.

– Bonne chance avec ça, rit Harry sans une once de compassion.

– Et s'ils savent que c'est toi ? essaye Drago pour le réanimer et voir autre chose qu'une profonde satisfaction dans ses yeux verts.

De la crainte par exemple. Du malaise. Du rejet ? Quelque chose qui lui rappelle que ce qu'ils vivent est un genre de parenthèse de laquelle ils ne doivent surtout pas dépasser. Ils sont ennemis, non ?

Mais Harry se rhabille en haussant les épaules. C'est quoi ça ? Il s'en fiche ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Potter, essaie-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

Il n'a aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il est même censé penser. Trois orgasmes avec Saint Potter et il peut d'ores et déjà faire le deuil de son cerveau. C'est tellement affligeant.

Harry est rhabillé et se tourne vers lui, attrape sa nuque, embrasse ses lèvres, le tout sans le quitter des yeux. Drago est encore à poil, propre sans savoir comment. Potter mord sa lèvre avant de le lâcher et de reculer. Puis il se détourne et quitte l'endroit, le laissant seul comme un con avec des questions inintelligibles et des fantasmes à n'en plus finir.

Ce soir-là, quand il arrive dans la salle commune de Serpentard après avoir mangé en vitesse, il est certain que toute sa maison sait pour ses ébats. Blaise est hilare, les autres se marrent, mais rien de méchant. Bien au contraire. Ils sont plutôt admiratifs. Une forme de fierté gonfle en lui. Pansy quitte furieusement la pièce. Drago se laisse tomber dans le canapé et bâille sans faire mine d'être gêné par les regards.

– La prochaine fois que tu quittes l'entrainement pour baiser, Malefoy..., commence leur capitaine.

– Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, le coupe-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, épuisé.

– Putain, Drago, se moque Blaise. Tu ne t'es même pas arrêté ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour vivre bien le fait d'avoir un public dans un moment pareil.

– Je suis totalement mortifié, Blaise, répond-il laconiquement.

Et tout le monde rit, inconscient qu'il est réellement mortifié. La vérité est quelques fois la seule façon de mentir correctement. Il ferme les yeux, déglutit, et repense au dernier baiser de Potter. C'était vraiment spécial, comme s'il assumait déjà quelque chose que Drago est incertain de seulement vivre. Il faudra bien qu'ils en parlent.

Ou pas.

Les jours suivants sont un véritable bordel, dans tous les sens du terme. Drago passe ses journées à attendre l'instant où Potter va les enfermer dans le plaisir. C'est de plus en plus long, de plus en plus puissant. C'est plus fréquent aussi, et ça le rend dingue. Ça devient difficile de penser à autre chose. Il évite carrément de regarder Harry le reste du temps de peur de réagir trop vivement. Ça doit forcément se voir qu'il le désire comme un damné.

Quelques fois, il a l'impression que tout le monde sait pour eux. Comme s'ils se baladaient avec une fichue pancarte « Nous forniquons dans tous les recoins du château, simple ruse pour nous entretuer de plaisir ».

Theo le fait tiquer de nouveau le vendredi soir, quelques semaines plus tard.

– Je n'en reviens pas que Potter t'ait filé du parchemin ce matin.

Drago dissimule sa grimace. Il a zappé le sien et s'est retrouvé comme un con en cours de potion. Il allait le dire à Rogue, mais Potter est passé à côté et en a déposé un rouleau sur sa table sans un mot avant de s'installer à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

– Saint-Sauveur a juste voulu sauver les apparences, se moque ouvertement Blaise en sortant ses affaires pour finir ses devoirs.

Cette remarque agace prodigieusement Drago. Mais il se tait. Autant laisser les autres parler, ça évite d'avoir à se justifier. Theo n'est pas le seul à avoir remarqué que les deux ennemis les plus connus de Poudlard ont cessé de s'inventer des raisons pour se sauter dessus. Tout du moins, en public. Du reste, ils se sautent dessus d'une tout autre façon connue d'eux seuls. Granger l'a bien compris s'il en croit ses regards suspicieux qui passent de son meilleur ami à lui comme si elle tentait de résoudre une équation en doutant de sa trop grande simplicité.

Certains élèves attendent de les voir se chiffonner quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs. Mais rien. Ça va finir par jaser. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils reprennent un peu du spectacle s'ils escomptent rester dans l'ombre des rumeurs. Drago en est là de ses réflexions, s'imaginant une façon de déclencher une dispute, quand Pansy se ramène et s'assoit devant lui.

Il la toise et elle pince un instant la bouche.

– Il parait que c'est un mec, attaque-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle ne lui a plus parlé depuis des jours et c'est la seule chose qu'elle trouve à lui dire ?

– Donc rien qui remette en cause ta féminité, répond-il du tac au tac en se demandant à quel moment il est devenu assez sûr de lui pour la moucher sans avoir à réfléchir.

Pansy rougit furieusement et ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche sans émettre le plus petit son. Elle quitte la pièce dans une volée de cheveux noirs.

– Dur, lâche Theo, non sans sourire.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu aimes les bites ? demande Blaise sans lâcher des yeux ses devoirs.

– Depuis aussi longtemps que j'aime la mienne, Blaise.

– Est-ce que ça fait de moi un pédé ? s'inquiète aussitôt celui-ci en réalisant certainement tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa propre queue.

Drago secoue vaguement la tête, dépité.

– On l'est tous un peu, se marre Theodor, parce qu'il a le sens des compromis.

Et Blaise est visiblement soulagé. N'importe quoi. Qui lui a même filé des amis pareils ? Ils sont toujours mieux que Crabbe et Goyle, mais ce n'est pas encore le grand luxe.

Le dimanche matin, Drago hésite à se lever. Il est vraiment crevé. Bizarrement, il n'a pas envie d'affronter la grande salle, le monde, le petit déjeuner. Rien. Il n'a rien envie de faire autre que de rester dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain. La vieille, il n'a pas croisé Potter. Depuis leur premier baiser, ils n'ont pas passé un seul jour sans réitérer. Les derniers temps, c'est même passé à deux fois par jour.

Mais la vieille, rien. Et comme c'est toujours Potter qui le trouve, le coince, et lui qui gère leur plaisir, il ne sait pas quoi penser de ça. Sans doute rien. Il ne sait plus rien. Drago passe ses paumes sur son visage avant de se décider à se lever au moins pour aller pisser. Puis il retourne dans son lit à baldaquin et s'y enferme.

Il ne va pas bouger. De toute façon il n'a pas vraiment faim.

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un tire le rideau. Il s'apprête à accueillir l'inopportun comme il se doit, mais ce qu'il voit le fige une seconde. Potter est dans son dortoir. Drago jette un regard dessus l'épaule de ce taré avant de le tirer dans le lit et de refermer le rideau. Un sort d'insonorisation plus tard et il peut enfin le toiser.

– T'as un sérieux problème, Potter ! Si quelqu'un te surprend dans le dortoir des Serpentard, tu vas finir cloué sur la porte pour l'exemple !

Mais Harry n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'en formaliser. Il pose au pied du lit ce qui ressemble à une cape d'invisibilité et à genou, se rapproche, glisse sa main sur sa nuque et embrasse mollement ses lèvres.

– On s'est loupé hier, souffle-t-il en recommençant son manège.

Le cœur de Drago va exploser. Ils sont dans son lit. Tous ses neurones viennent de s'illuminer beaucoup trop vivement, survoltés, avant de s'éteindre aussi vite.

Dans. Son. Lit.

Il va mourir de plaisir.

Tout le sang a quitté ses hauteurs pour redresser plus que fièrement son intérêt. Harry avance jusqu'à être à cheval sur lui et Drago se voit à peine l'enlacer si étroitement qu'il leur laisse tout juste la place de respirer. C'est alangui, terriblement langoureux. Rien à voir avec leur fougue des derniers temps. La précipitation se contente de sévir dans leurs veines. Dans leur souffle. Mais leurs gestes sont puissants, lents, appuyés, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour s'aimer.

Et que Merlin l'en garde, Drago est vraiment en train de l'aimer. Ses gestes l'aiment. Sa langue l'aime. Ses grognements l'aiment tant qu'ils pourraient presque le lui confier. C'est tellement puissant qu'il a le sentiment de sangloter plus que de gémir. Il pousse doucement Potter en arrière et s'installe entre ses cuisses.

Il arrête ses baisers pour le regarder, glisser ses doigts pâles dans ses cheveux corbeaux, frotter leurs nez ensemble. Il est d'humeur amoureuse et c'est si foutrement déstabilisant qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa peau. Ça lui tombe juste dessus. Ça l'envahit entièrement. Ça décroche toutes ses convictions et il chute littéralement dans ce regard qui finira par le noyer totalement.

Potter à cette étincelle, cette flamme absinthe au creux de ses iris émeraude qui le consume entièrement. Drago embrasse ses lèvres avec déférence, le cœur prompt à éclater. Harry s'en émeut et son regard s'embut. Drago se sent dans le même état. Il se glisse entre ses lèvres et s'enivre de son souffle suave heurté de sentiments.

C'est la meilleure des sensations, même s'il n'est pas encore certain de pouvoir s'en relever.

Ils passent plus d'une heure à se toucher, à se caresser, à s'aimer. Ils s'embrassent, se relâchent, ne se lâchent plus du regard. Ils se contemplent avec une forme de dévouement fanatique. Drago ne sait pas quoi faire de ça, de cette folie pure qui les unit, de cette dépendance absurde. C'est Potter. C'est Harry Potter, mais au lieu de le rebuter, cette pensée lui plait au plus haut point.

Sa possessivité est à son comble et Harry qui murmure son prénom n'arrange pas le moins du monde son état. Ils sont nus et Drago empoigne, goûte, se délecte, gémit, savoure, se perd et devient complètement sourd. Il n'y a plus que Harry, sa peau, son corps, ses frémissements, et ce langage qu'ils apprennent d'une même voix enrouée saturée de plaisir.

Ils transpirent, ils s'extasient, ils s'égarent.

Ils jouissent, recommencent, et finissent par s'endormir étroitement enlacés.

– La première fois que je t'ai embrassé, commence Harry du bout des lèvres, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il est bientôt midi et ils sont allongés en face de l'autre, les jambes emmêlées. Sa confidence grandit en Drago comme s'il venait de lui dire quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ridicule.

– Je savais que c'était toi qui avais amorcé ça, se contente-t-il de répondre, inutilement fier.

Ils n'ont jamais parlé et maintenant il sait pourquoi. C'est piètrement lamentable. Pire conversation au monde. Leur rire bas est complice, ils n'ont pas tout loupé.

– Merde, lâche Potter maintenant sur le dos, en se passant une main sur la tronche. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on est en train de foutre, tu le sais, hein ?

Il lui jette un regard interrogateur et Drago ne peut réprimer un rictus.

– Je crois que la plupart du temps tu ignores ce que tu fous, Potter.

– Pas faux…, rit-il en fixant de nouveau le plafond.

– Mais en général, ça te réussit, alors on verra bien.

C'est sorti tout seul et Harry se tourne vers lui, sourcil arqué. Drago est trop alangui pour rougir, il se contente de lui rendre son œillade.

– T'es totalement ma cam, murmure Potter en attrapant délicatement sa nuque pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

Le cœur de Drago est trop gros pour sa propre poitrine. Il est vraiment en train de virer flan sans saveur ni aucune tenue. Pitoyable. Et pour Potter.

Le monde va mal, très mal.

– On n'est pas censé se haïr ? souffle-t-il malgré cette crainte de poser la question à voix haute.

Harry sourit sur ses lèvres avant de s'immiscer entre en douceur.

Les jours suivants sont le début de quelque chose que Drago n'aurait jamais imaginé. Baiser avec Potter ? Pas de soucis, c'est un fantasme depuis qu'il sait se masturber. Le fâcher ? Son rêve depuis qu'il l'a croisé. Le toiser ? C'est une prédisposition génétique. Passer du temps avec comme un couple clandestin ? Inimaginable.

Et pourtant…

* * *

**NDFDT comme Note De Fin De Texte :** Alors les chatons ? Potable ou vous venez juste de mourir d'une overdose de sucre et de mauvais humour ? Je sais que le scénar ne casse pas trois pattes un canard, mais je me suis quand même bien fait plaisir, alors j'espère que ça s'est ressenti et que vous avez eu du plaisir.

**À Savoir :** Si ça vous a plu et que vous souhaitez une suite, c'est le moment de vous manifester avant que je saute sur une autre idée et fasse mon deuil de celle-ci.

**Dans tous les cas :** N'hésitez pas à souffler quelques mots à l'auteur qui est et reste votre serviteur à la petite semaine. Merci pour lui, donc pour moi, nous sommes à votre écoute, enfin moi, lui aussi, mais... bref.

Bien à vous,

**PD** comme Potterfoy-Dray _(même si PD comme pédé également)_


	2. Choisis-moi

Hy, les gens !

Je suis époustouflé par l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cet OS, c'est juste ouf ! J'ai la tête tellement gonflée que mes cervicale sont à une vertèbre de se briser (Vous voyez le gars qui essaie de marcher en portant sa boîte crânienne sans plus réussir à la relever plus haut que ses genoux ? C'est moi XD) Bref, tout ça pour dire merci, vraiment, ça m'a donné du punch pour la suite.

**Rappel ou juste précision : **En parlant de la suite…. Est-ce qu'un un moment j'ai précisé que j'étais l'esclave consentant de mon inspiration et qu'elle me menait par le bout de la plume ? Non… Ça alors ! Parce que vous savez quoi ? Je suis l'esclave consentant de mon inspiration et elle me mène par le bout de la plume, des doigts, ouais, même de la bi** T.T Dans tous les cas, je peux toujours, toujours, écrire une suite ;p

**Donc comme vous avez été joueur, c'est parti :**

**Résumé :** [TS ?] La passion est un état intellectuel et physique qui domine le cœur. Ça affect l'amour d'une personne jusqu'à sa déraison. Tout devient trop intense. Les notions se confondent, s'entremêlent et s'exaltent, deviennent dépendance. Drago l'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit tributaire.

**WARNING :** Rated: **M** \- French - **Romance/Hurt/Comfort** \- [Harry P., Draco M.] – Complete

**À Savoir : **Notez que cette suite n'est pas mignonne comme le premier volet. Elle est débridée, salace, tout ça tout ça, mais pas rose. Alors, je sais que c'est contreproductif, mais si vous vouliez quelque chose de doux et sucré, ce n'est peut-être pas pour vous.

**Pssst : **Les réponses aux **_reviews Guests_** sont tout **_en bas_**.

.

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture** à ceux qui tentent l'aventure !

* * *

**CHOISIS-MOI**

Drago referme son pantalon tout en regardant Harry dans le reflet du grand miroir de la salle de bain des préfets. Potter est torse nu, le froc en bas des hanches. Il cherche sa chemise et Drago s'en amuse. C'est lui qui l'a sur le dos, grande ouverte, et il se demande combien de temps ce crétin va mettre pour s'en apercevoir.

La vue est belle. Vraiment délicieuse. Drago n'a rien d'un saint, mais s'il l'avait été, il se sentirait sacrément tourmenté par la scène. Son regard court sur sa taille, ses muscles dorsaux, sa nuque, cette main qui décoiffe sa tignasse noire encore mouillée. Il s'ébouriffe totalement et les mèches se rebellent. Ça lui donne aussitôt l'air canaille.

Drago mord un sourire devant l'absence de réactivité de son compagnon d'infortune. Trop de plaisir a tendance à lui essorer la cervelle. Pas sûr que Saint-Potter se souvienne qu'il est en train de chercher sa chemise. Cet air hagard, c'est Drago qui lui a collé sur la tronche. Il se rengorge à l'idée. Il adore le pouvoir qu'il a sur lui, même si la réciproque est vraie et qu'il se transforme en lavette.

Le Serpentard est tenté de le laisser galérer avec sa nonchalance. Cette fichue indolence qu'il se trimballe chaque fois qu'ils ont fini de s'user les cordes vocales. Ça lui va excessivement bien.

La justice est une pute. Elle vend son corps pour une bouchée de reins. Tellement indu.

Potter fait un tour sur lui-même et tombe sur son reflet. Il lui sourit et Drago est déjà en manque de gémissements.

Il est vraiment sa came. Autant dire qu'il est prêt à se ruiner pour une dose. Pathétique.

— Tu cherches quelque chose, Potter ? joue-t-il en refermant la chemise devant la bouille amusée de son propriétaire.

— File-moi au moins la tienne maintenant, rit celui-ci en le rejoignant.

— Hum, je ne sais pas, elle est trop lisse et ne possède aucune poche, ce serait une terrible faute de goût par rapport au reste de ta personne.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce fameux dimanche dans son pieu. Depuis, ils en ont passé un autre à s'apprivoiser dans un lit, une salle de bain, et quelques heures clandestines volées çà et là entre deux obligations scolaires, comme aujourd'hui après les cours.

Mais les week-ends dans son dortoir demeurent ses moments préférés. Surtout parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement satisfaisant à l'idée de s'éveiller au côté de celui dont on rêve. C'est une suite logique, l'apogée de ce qu'ils vivent en secret. Même s'ils n'en parlent jamais et se contentent de se sourire comme des benêts décérébrés.

Harry se colle à son dos, s'y imbrique, et Drago fait semblant de se concentrer sur ses boutons. Ses mèches blanches humides lui tombent légèrement devant les yeux. Les mains baladeuses de Potter enfilent les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon. S'il n'avait pas joui une demi-heure plus tôt, ce serait sans doute aussi bandant que quand elles cherchent à le déshabiller.

Des baisers sur sa nuque, un nez derrière son oreille, un souffle brûlant. Il sait y faire. Drago loupe son bouton, Potter ricane bassement. Il lui met un coup de coude pour le repousser. Harry s'éloigne d'un pas, attrape son bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

La flamme joueuse est juste là, pétillante, amusée. Elle attise ses yeux et y jette ses reflets espiègles. Drago est passé du plaisir de le foutre en rogne au besoin viscéral de faire naître ce feu particulier dans son regard verdoyant. Il n'est pas déçu. Il devient carrément bon à ça.

Harry fond entre ses lèvres, sur sa langue. Déjà il le plaque contre lui, exigeant, et glisse ses doigts dans sa tignasse blanche. Il tire sa tête en arrière avant de cesser son baiser, le maintenant d'une poigne ferme à un millimètre de sa bouche humide et souriante.

— Connard, souffle Drago, prisonnier et de nouveau excité.

Potter à réellement le pouvoir absurde de le faire bander sur commande.

Ses paupières s'alourdissent à l'instant où l'autre lèche ses lèvres sans l'embrasser. Il inspire fébrilement, cherche à l'atteindre, mais Potter le garde à distance. Drago enfonce ses doigts dans la nuque, ses reins et tente d'attraper cette langue taquine.

— Résiste, exige Potter en le poussant durement contre le miroir.

Drago est complètement dingue de ces moments où ils perdent pied, où ils se font mal. C'est à l'orée de cette haine qu'ils ont surjoué si longtemps et qu'ils se retrouvent à se balancer entre deux gémissements. C'est ivre, agressif, brutal. C'est un putain de tripe. Ça l'électrise entièrement. Ça éclot sous sa peau et exacerbe tous ses sens.

Sa poigne toujours serrée dans sa tignasse, Harry commence à baiser sa bouche avec sa langue comme il le ferait avec sa queue. Drago délaisse une plainte sourde et s'interdit de bouger, de répondre à cette intrusion, de s'enrouler autour. Il se contente de se laisser prendre et d'émettre des soupirs rauques incontrôlables. Il s'agrippe à son tortionnaire, fou de cette langue qui va et vient entre ses lèvres avec une lenteur démesurée.

— T'es bon… comme ça, susurre suavement Potter avant de recommencer plus salement ses pénétrations.

Il y ajoute des morsures, il râle en lui, se fait plus agressif, intransigeant. Il veut qu'il cède, qu'il perde ses moyens et devienne incapable de lutter. Drago ne va pas résister longtemps s'il continue sur cette lancée. Leurs bassins se cherchent instinctivement, et leurs sexes prisonniers s'acharnent à se désirer. Potter pourrait le baiser contre ce fichu miroir qu'il ne s'en défendrait pas une seconde.

Drago essaie de tenir, de ne pas succomber. Il crève de toucher sa langue. Il désire s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, l'envahir et la prendre. La posséder. Il frémit de frustration, le sexe tendu au paroxysme. La poigne dans ses cheveux ne fait que se raffermir. Ça fait délicieusement mal. Drago faiblit. Ses soupirs s'égratignent, s'écaillent, sa voix s'éraille, s'enraye. Il n'y voit déjà plus clair. Ses mains s'agrippent, empoignent, le veulent. Il va craquer. Il tremble de la tête aux pieds. Tous ses nerfs s'effilochent.

Potter s'exalte entre ses lèvres amollies, bouge contre lui, met des coups de reins trop calculés, le regard totalement obscurci de désir. C'est le summum de ce que Drago peut endurer sans faillir.

— Ha-Harry…, supplie-t-il, si foutu qu'il ne sait plus rien sur rien.

— Hum ? joue son bourreau en s'enfonçant plus profondément.

Et Drago ne résiste pas au besoin d'accueillir sa langue. Mais avant qu'il ne capitule totalement, Potter se retire et dévie sans scrupule sur sa gorge pour entreprendre une nouvelle torture. Drago est épinglé par sa poigne et râle de frustration. Harry attaque et lèche son cou avec acharnement.

Drago, démuni, rejette la tête en arrière, paupières closes, bouche ouverte sur le vide, le corps parcouru de vagues d'excitations complètement absurdes. Il s'accroche à Potter, le contraint contre lui, et gémit de sa moindre morsure.

— Comment tu fais ça ? sanglote-t-il, fébrile et paumé.

Il est dans une telle brume de luxure qu'il est incertain de ne pas avoir gargarisé un truc totalement inaudible. Harry est trop occupé à le gouter, à ouvrir brutalement son pantalon, à le descendre rudement au bas de ses hanches en même temps que son boxer. C'est brusque, autoritaire, impérieux. Drago n'est plus qu'un amas d'excitation bruyant et déplorable.

— Tu me veux à genoux ? demande vicieusement Potter en mordant salement sa peau frissonnante.

Que Drago soit maudit, il est en train de perdre complètement les pédales.

— A-attends, prie-t-il, balisé en sentant son plaisir monté vivement en flèche et lui brouiller toutes les synapses.

Faut qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il se souvienne comment on respire.

Mais Harry n'écoute absolument pas sa piteuse supplique. Il tombe à genoux, les doigts enfoncés dans ses hanches, et Drago est en train de se dissoudre. Ses paumes se plaquent contre le miroir derrière lui dans une futile tentative de se tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il regarde vers le bas.

Potter est à genoux devant son sexe douloureux. Ses yeux verts aux ombres indécentes sont si défiants à cet instant que Drago reste pétrifié. Harry, les lèvres rougies et enflées, lèche son gland avant de l'avaler sans la moindre hésitation.

Drago rejette la tête en arrière, parcourue d'un frisson d'une violence inouïe, bouche ouverte sur un cri inaudible. Ses paupières se ferment à la sensation de cet antre humide et brûlant qui glisse sur sa queue. Les soubresauts de ses hanches sont totalement incontrôlables. Il met un temps pitoyable à réaliser que les pleurnicheries lamentables qui gonflent autour d'eux sortent de sa propre poitrine. Il n'a jamais fait autant de bruit et est si accablé de plaisir qu'il serait bien incapable de se contraindre au silence.

Potter tient fermement son bassin pour l'empêcher de baiser sa bouche. Drago ne se sent pas empoigner sa tignasse pour l'empaler sur son sexe, la vue si floue qu'il en est complètement aveugle. Il l'entend tout juste grogner d'inconfort et reprendre le dessus pour ne pas s'étouffer sur sa queue.

Ses jambes vont le lâcher tellement c'est bon. Il tremble. Il est dans la bouche de Potter et l'idée le fracasse presque autant que cette bouche qui s'ingénie à le démettre totalement.

— S-stop, bafouille-t-il dans un sanglot anéanti de plaisir. Potter, je…

Il glisse à moitié contre le miroir, flanche complètement, alors que Harry ne s'arrête pas le moins du monde.

Les doigts ancrés dans ses cheveux noirs, Drago exulte, défaille. Les vas-et-vient sont lents, mais c'est encore beaucoup trop rapide pour ce qui lui reste de santé mentale. Il s'étouffe de ses propres geignements. Il va jouir et tente vainement de repousser Potter. Celui-ci s'efforce à le sucer plus vigoureusement et Drago ne va plus tenir très longtemps sur ses jambes.

— Harry…, l'implore-t-il d'une voix déglinguée en essayant d'écarter cet antre divin de son sexe tout en désirant ardemment y jouir.

Il n'est plus rien.

Potter se retire à peine pour lui permettre d'inspirer fébrilement une seconde, celle d'après il le reprend si profondément entre ses lèvres que Drago est complètement trahi par son orgasme. Il se déverse violemment dans la bouche de Potter, cherchant instinctivement à la baiser. Il ne respire plus du tout et sent tout son corps l'abandonner.

Il ne sait pas à quel moment il échoue le long du miroir jusqu'à se retrouver assis ni même combien de temps il reste là, inerte, défait et à mille lieues d'ici. Meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Il n'entend plus que son cœur abasourdi et ses aspirations haletantes.

Puis, une main sur sa mâchoire, un corps à cheval sur lui, il ouvre ses yeux ivres et tombe dans deux lacs émeraude aux lueurs magnifiques. Potter le surplombe, la bouche si rouge qu'elle n'en parait que trop mure. Drago l'enlace et le rapproche pour la cueillir du bout des lèvres. Il vénère l'idée d'y avoir joui, d'être la cause de sa couleur sanguine. Il se goûte sur sa langue. Il a éjaculé dans cette bouche et Potter a tout avalé. Il ne se remettra jamais d'un truc pareil.

Ils n'ont jamais été aussi loin. Ils font l'amour de milliers de façons, mais pas comme ça. Ils se touchent, se découvrent et s'extasient avec des empoignades et des caresses, mais pas au-delà.

— Tu me rends cinglé, murmure-t-il, désarticulé.

— J'espère bien, répond Potter sans se démonter avant de se décaler.

Drago se passe vaguement une paume sur le visage, mais il est toujours perché et ignore s'il en redescendra un jour. Harry l'allonge délicatement et il se laisse faire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il fixe le magnifique plafond de la salle de bain des préfets, cette immense fresque mouvante qui semble donner vie à la pièce. Il dérive, empêtré dans le brouillard, et sent des mains qui s'affairent à le rhabiller.

Damne, ce mec aura sa peau.

Drago, paupières closes, lèche ses lèvres irritées. Il se laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Il l'aime tellement en cet instant qu'il ne sait même pas si c'est seulement possible d'être épris à ce point. Ça le dépasse. C'est si loin autour d'eux si grand qu'il est certain de les avoir enfermés quelque part au milieu.

— T'endors pas, souffle Harry tout contre son oreille en finissant de fermer son pantalon. Diggory m'a proposé une heure et on est en train de beaucoup trop trainer.

— Hum, répond-il intelligemment en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Potter le surplombe et sourit avec une tendresse poignante. Il est toujours torse nu et Drago glisse doucement ses doigts dans sa crinière noire.

— Tu m'as sucé, lâche-t-il faiblement, encore pantois, et Potter délaisse un rire bas en se redressant pour enfin s'habiller.

Drago se dévisse le cou pour essayer de le suivre du regard. Il est complètement foutu. Harry prend sa chemise, l'enfile et la boutonne sans le quitter des yeux. Drago raffole beaucoup trop de l'idée qu'il porte son vêtement. Ça aussi c'est quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais fait avant. Ça ajoute quelques petits aiguillons mordants et insidieux à sa possessivité maladive. Ça fait ronronner le démon tapi dans ses entrailles, celui qui veut Harry rien que pour lui et qui déteste un peu tout ce qui l'accapare.

Drago commence à souffrir de sa position et se décide à se mettre assis. Une main dans les cheveux, sur sa nuque et il plie les genoux sans pour autant réussir à se lever. Potter se marre gentiment et Drago fait un ultime effort pour se redresser entièrement. Saint-Potter est trop fier de l'effet qui lui fait. C'est agaçant. À peine. Suffisamment pour lui donner le courage de quitter son ivresse afin de ramasser le reste de leurs vêtements.

Il chope leurs cravates, en passe une négligemment et revient vers Harry qui finit d'enfiler ses chaussettes en tentant de ne pas se casser la gueule. Affligeant. Il l'attrape par le colbac pour le stabiliser et glisse l'autre cravate autour de son cou en essayant de la nouer correctement.

— Bouge pas, râle-t-il quand Harry commence à gigoter pour mettre les pans de sa chemise dans son froc.

Potter obéit, redresse le menton. Drago ajuste son col en quelques gestes rapides qui traduisent sans mal l'habilité propre aux habitudes. Il la resserre délicatement, se penche et ramasse sa veste pour la lui tendre.

— Je pourrais y prendre goût, s'amuse Harry en finissant de s'habiller.

— Potter, aimer les serviteurs ? Pincez-moi, dédaigne Drago en cherchant sa baguette pour nettoyer les lieux et effacer toutes traces de leur passage.

Leurs escapades crapuleuses sont en train d'en faire un vrai petit génie de l'hygiène. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être capable d'apprendre ce genre de formules de ménage uniquement pour s'envoyer en l'air en toute impunité. Navrant.

— Faudrait qu'on se trouve un coin à nous, murmure Harry, inconscient d'ajouter mille battements de trop à son cœur déjà instable.

— Ça sonne bien, consent Drago sur le même ton en accolant leurs fronts.

Qui aurait cru que c'était un fichu sentimental ? Il se désespère lui-même. Pas un brin d'amour propre. Tant pis, personne n'a besoin de le savoir en dehors de celui qui lui fait face. Il se noie une seconde dans ses iris, frotte leurs nez ensemble et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Drago est le premier à partir. Il descend les étages, croise quelques élèves qui lui jettent de drôles de regards. Il les fusille des yeux. Être une lopette avec Potter, pourquoi pas, mais le reste du monde peut gentiment aller se faire foutre ailleurs. Il dévale deux autres volées de marches et traverse à la hâte le long couloir menant aux cachots. Il doit aller chercher certaines de ses affaires pour finir son devoir de potion, dont son bouquin qu'il a zappé ce matin. Il n'a jamais été si peu assidu dans sa scolarité.

Pas sûr que sa nouvelle priorité plaise beaucoup à ses parents et à leurs exigences en matière d'éducation.

— Hey, mec, l'interpelle Blaise en lui choppant rapidement le bras pour le freiner dans sa course.

Drago se dégage sans douceur, avance à reculons pour ne pas perdre totalement son élan.

— M'appelle pas mec, peste-t-il en toisant froidement son ami qui fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à dire quelque chose.

— On t'attendait pour l'étude, renchérit Theodore qui n'a pas encore relevé la tête du parchemin que lit le professeur Rogue.

— J'ai eu un imprévu. Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Theo se redresse, ouvre la bouche, proprement stupéfait. Drago s'arrête, irrité par son comportement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? C'est agaçant.

— Drago, commence-t-il après plusieurs essais infructueux.

— Monsieur Malefoy, intervint Rogue en attirant son attention. Dans mon bureau.

Il plaque le parchemin sur le torse de Theo sans même voir sa grimace douloureuse face à la brusquerie de son geste.

— Je…

— Immédiatement.

Il tente un regard en direction de ses potes. Ils ont le visage perplexe de crétins en présence d'un dilemme, mais n'ont pas l'air prêts à le sortir de ce mauvais pas. L'amitié à des limites quelques fois très étroites. Il glisse une main hésitante dans ses cheveux incolores en fronçant les sourcils devant leurs tronches.

Il se détourne et suit Severus. À peine la porte se ferme-t-elle sur lui que Rogue se retourne pour lui faire face. Il le considère de la tête aux pieds avec fatuité.

Drago se sent littéralement épinglé par ses yeux noirs. Un sourire sans joie se dessine avec une lenteur démesurée sur le visage un brin austère de son parrain. Il ignore ce que lui vaut un tel mépris, mais il s'en retrouve aussitôt mal à l'aise et déglutit.

— Aurais-tu, par une malchance des plus regrettable, rencontré un problème avec ta cravate, Drago ? demande trop calmement le maître des potions.

Le cœur de Drago chute au fond de son estomac. Il se sent devenir blême. Tout son sang se fige dans ses veines. L'image de lui nouant une cravate verte autour du cou de Potter s'impose vivement dans son esprit. Il n'ose même pas vérifier la couleur de la sienne tant le regard de Rogue le clou sur place.

— À moins, bien entendu, que tu n'aies changé de maison légitime pour te vautrer entre les cuisses de celui qui t'a laissé cette jolie attention ?

C'est humiliant.

— Non, c'est…

— Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, le coupe sèchement Rogue en le toisant méchamment.

Drago se tait, la tête bourdonnante et le cœur comme une enclume. Il a dit « celui » comme s'il ne doutait pas un instant de son genre. Il manquerait plus qu'il sache qui est « celui » et Drago veut bien aller se pendre à un fichu saule cogneur.

— Tu crois peut-être que tes petites escapades sont passées inaperçues ? Je t'ai connu bien moins stupide.

— On…, commence Drago sans le début d'un indice ce qu'il est censé répondre à ça.

— On ? répète froidement Rogue.

Il rétrécit l'espace entre eux en un seul pas. Drago va mourir. Il recule inutilement, vite stoppé par la porte close.

— As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de faire, sombre imbécile ? Où ton sang a-t-il cessé d'irriguer ce qui est censé remplir ta stupide boite crânienne ?

Il s'approche encore, si près que Drago sent son souffle âcre s'échouer sur sa mine blafarde.

— Ais-je raison d'espérer que cette mascarade du plus mauvais goût n'inclut aucune balafre et ne soit pas le pire des scénarios imaginables ?

Il est à moins de dix centimètres de son visage et le cœur de Drago a presque arrêté de battre.

— Ne me mens pas.

Il pâlit davantage si c'est possible. Il sait. Rogue doutait, plus maintenant.

— J'attends, insiste Severus d'une voix blanche.

Drago serre les dents et amorce un bref signe de négation. Il fait un véritable effort pour ne pas baisser ni les yeux ni la tête. Une soudaine envie de vomir se cale derrière ses amygdales quand Rogue attrape sa cravate de manière presque doucereuse.

— Non content de t'enticher d'un bellâtre, il aura donc fallu que ce soit celui que tu jalouses au plus haut point depuis que tu es en âge d'être un petit crétin prétentieux et éternel insatisfait.

Le ricanement cynique de Rogue lui broie littéralement les entrailles. L'homme glisse ses doigts le long du tissu comme s'il en détaillait les couleurs. Drago en trésaille de dégout. Il déteste ça. Déteste qu'il la touche. C'est comme s'il les souillait. Il a l'impression qu'il immisce une main entre Potter et lui, qu'il salit leur histoire. Ça l'horripile. Ça le rend malade. Il sent monter en lui une telle aversion que ça pourrait aussi bien être du venin qu'il s'apprête à vomir.

— Arrête ! crache-t-il, hors de lui, en repoussant brusquement l'homme.

La surprise lui donne l'avantage et Drago se dégage gauchement de son emprise, le souffle court. Son animosité transpire par tous les pores de sa peau et Rogue s'en déstabilise une seconde. Il regarde tantôt ses yeux, tantôt la cravate que Drago tient dans sa poigne possessive. Il se reprend et arque un sourcil peu impressionné par l'éclat de son filleul.

— Tu vas arrêter ce petit divertissement.

— Ce n'est pas…, essaie Drago, fort de sa colère pleine de répugnance.

— Tu vas mettre fin à cette histoire, le coupe Rogue avec une autorité écrasante.

Drago sent s'abattre toutes ses convictions et ressent de nouveau l'envie de se soustraire à son regard intransigeant. Mais il tient bon, même si tout en lui est en train de s'écrouler.

— Tu vas renoncer et te recentrer avant que ça ne vienne aux oreilles de Lucius, énumère lentement Rogue sans perdre une once de supériorité. Tu vas te ressaisir et passer tes instabilités hormonales sur un autre de tes camardes dépourvus de la moindre cicatrice. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Drago n'arrive pas à répondre. Quelque chose se déchire en lui. C'est partout. Ça entaille son souffle impuissant, fourrage dans ses organes comme pour les déplacer.

— Si c'est le plaisir de Potter qui te préoccupe tant, je suis certain qu'il trouvera de quoi apaiser ses frustrations. Sa notoriété lui confère un large panel de choix. D'aucuns ne seraient contre l'idée de le connaître… disons, d'un peu plus près.

L'adolescent se tend entièrement. Sa soudaine répulsion doit se lire sur son visage, mais Severus se contente d'afficher un rictus, satisfait de son petit effet. Il prend une joie vicieuse à tester ce qu'il éprouve. Il s'amuse. Rogue le dévisage comme jamais il n'a osé, comme s'il n'était plus rien d'autre que la putain de Potter.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il est. Des semaines qu'il se pâme pour ses beaux yeux et qu'il s'offre à ses bons plaisirs.

Drago est tellement tenté d'arracher le sourire narquois de la face de Rogue qu'il choisit de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Il est en rage. Une rage comme il n'en a jamais ressenti. À voir les regards qu'il croise et qui se détournent pour ne pas l'affronter, ça doit être mortel. Sa fureur prend toute la place, à tel point qu'il a envie de hurler. De cracher. De frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un, n'importe quoi.

Il remonte les étages sans vraiment savoir où il va. Il faut juste qu'il mette le plus de distance entre lui et son parrain. Il faut qu'il fuie, qu'il échappe à ce gouffre qui est en train de se creuser en lui. Ça lui retourne le ventre, lui saccage le cœur comme s'il n'était rien. Des larmes de fureur pure menacent de transpercer son regard clair. À l'instant même où il atteint le quatrième étage, Il se rend dans les toilettes et claque violemment la porte derrière lui.

Drago s'arrête, étouffé par sa hargne, et retire méchamment la cravate qui lui ceigne le cou. Il la balance rageusement au sol et s'en détourne pour s'appuyer contre le lavabo central, tête dans les épaules, respiration haletante. Il déteste tellement Rogue à ce moment-là que ça en est suffocant. Le souvenir de son dernier sourire lui donne envie de hurler. Ce qu'il fait avant de se frapper violemment le bord de la vasque. La douleur l'envahit, le soulage à peine. Ses larmes retenues lui bousillent la gorge.

— Lui aussi l'a retiré, chantonne la voix aigüe et trop enfantine de Mimi Geignarde qui vient voleter autour de lui.

Drago ne lui prête pas la moindre attention. Il essaie de se calmer, de retrouver un souffle normal. Sa main est suffisamment douloureuse pour lui permettre de garder sa fureur légèrement à distance.

— Moi je trouve que vous êtes très beau ensemble, huhuuuum, geint-elle comme une petite fille en se posant sur le bord du lavabo, battant l'air de ses jambes diaphanes.

Étrangement, sa présence si près semble l'aider à apaiser le plus gros de sa colère. Drago ouvre le robinet et se trempe le visage sans douceur. Un regard au miroir. Il est presque aussi pâle que son nouvel ectoplasme de compagnie. Il secoue la tête et dédaigne l'agressivité déformante de son reflet.

— Il l'a soigneusement glissé dans sa poche, continue Mimi en fixant rêveusement le plafond tout en agitant ses couettes vaporeuses.

— De quoi ? demande sèchement Drago en jetant un regard torve au fantôme blafard et à son petit visage gâché d'énormes lunettes.

— Ta cravate, rit légèrement Mimi en papillonnant des yeux de manière totalement exagérés. Il était trèèèèèèès pâle quand il a compris que tu portais la sienne. Il est très amoureux, huuuuhuuuummmmm.

Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche souriante dans une piètre pantomime d'innocence.

— Comment tu saurais ça, toi ? l'agresse-t-il en s'accrochant à sa colère. T'es pas bloqué dans tes tuyaux ?

Il se redresse et essaie de se redonner forme humaine en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Il a mal. Les dernières minutes lui crèvent le cœur. Il veut juste retourner dans cette foutue salle d'eau avec Potter et ne plus en sortir.

— Siiiiiiiiii, minaude Mimi, taquine, en lui accordant un clin d'œil épouvantable et un rire mielleux. Ils vont partouuuuuut, huhuuuuummmm. Jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets…

Drago se fige et le peu de sang qui était revenu à son visage reflux aussitôt. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de pire, d'avoir offert le spectacle de leur débauche à un fantôme ou le fait que Potter se soit rendu compte à temps qu'il avait interverti leurs couleurs. Ça devrait le rassurer, mais il n'est qu'aigreur et amertume.

Le Survivant et sa foutue bonne étoile.

— Il a cherché à te rattraper, acquiesce-t-elle plein de fois en affichant une bouille excessivement boudeuse. Mais il est parti trop tard.

Son soupir à fendre l'âme est très théâtral, mais Drago s'adosse au lavabo sans relever. Harry lui a couru après. Il serre méchamment les dents. Pas étonnant. Ça ressemble bien à Saint-Potter d'essayer de tout sauver, même les apparences.

Il grimace de sa colère injuste et grogne en se décoiffant durement, excédé. Deux grands yeux verts s'imposent dans son esprit et il déglutit. Drago est le premier à vouloir en faire un secret. Potter est ce genre de crétin bourré de courage absurde qui serait certainement prêt à les afficher. Il s'incruste carrément dans son dortoir. Il n'hésite pas à le coincer même quand la moitié des journalistes du pays se pointent pour l'épier à cause de ce fichu tournoi des trois sorciers.

Drago soupire vivement et passe une paume sur son visage encore mouillé. Son pouls est en vrac.

Maintenant il s'en veut d'avoir eu du ressentiment. Il renifle. Ils sont dans une merde pas possible. Surtout lui. Nouvelle main dans les cheveux. Il regarde le sol et avise la cravate qui y traine tristement.

Drago se décolle de son support de fortune et va pour la ramasser. Il passe les doigts dessus pour en chasser les éventuelles saletés et verrouille agressivement les mâchoires au souvenir insidieux de Rogue qui en caresse le tissu. Il la plie correctement et la glisse dans la poche de son pantalon.

— Merci, souffle-t-il à l'intention du fantôme en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de grimacer de sa propre politesse.

Il perd totalement la raison. Depuis quand remercie-t-on les morts ?

— J'espère bientôt te revoir avec Harry, chantonne-t-elle gaiement en voletant dans ses toilettes. Vous êtes de trèèèèèès jolis garçons, huuuhuuuuum.

Drago ne retient pas le dégout qui déforme ses traits et sort sans un regard pour elle.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, personne ne le dévisage étrangement. Peut-être que Blaise et Theodore n'ont pas pipé mot. Il peine à dissimuler son irritation, mais décide de ne pas jouer les déserteurs. Ça risque d'alimenter les rumeurs et il préfère les étouffer dans l'œuf en s'asseyant à côté de Goyle et Theo sur le canapé. Il rejette aussitôt la tête en arrière et s'autorise un soupir.

— Alors, tu fricotes avec l'ennemi ? demande Blaise installé juste en face, le nez plongé dans ses devoirs.

— Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois, raille-t-il en ignorant l'amertume qui se love sous sa langue.

Sûr que certaines vérités restent la meilleure manière de mentir. Ça n'a même jamais été aussi vrai.

— C'est sans doute une blague de ces crétins, renchérit Theo, agacé.

— Tu deviens drôlement pertinent, ironise méchamment Drago sans pouvoir en feutrer l'acidité.

— Rogue t'a dézingué ou quoi ? rit Blaise, incapable de ne pas tout prendre avec humour.

— À ton avis ? peste Drago, excédé, en choisissant cet instant pour partir dans son dortoir.

Au moins est-il sûr d'avoir déformé tous les éventuels sons de cloche en moins de cinq minutes. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Ça va seulement générer quelques vengeances infondées, rien de bien insurmontable.

Sa soirée est un désastre. Il est dans un état déplorable. Il passe d'une humeur à une autre sans transition. Il en devient si exécrable qu'il a envie de s'en coller une à lui-même. Quand il tombe malencontreusement dans le regard caustique de Rogue lors du repas, son peu d'appétit se coupe brusquement. Ça lui retourne carrément l'estomac.

Il ne voit pas le masque impassible de son parrain glisser une seconde vers la préoccupation. Il se lève déjà pour quitter la grande salle sans rien manger.

— Ça ne va pas ? ose gentiment Pansy en le retenant délicatement par le poignet.

Il la toise d'abord avec colère avant de s'adoucir devant sa réelle inquiétude. Il ne la rejette pas même s'il n'apprécie pas la fraicheur de sa main possessive sur sa peau.

— Je suis crevé, répond-il en ravalant durement son amertume.

Elle lui sourit et il essaie de le lui rendre sans conviction. Pansy le lâche et il part sans demander son reste.

Au moment où il arrive près des escaliers qui descendent à son dortoir, Potter l'attrape pour le trainer dans ce fichu placard à balais. Drago n'est qu'animosité quand la porte se referme sur eux et qu'une faible lueur magique les entoure.

Harry insonorise la pièce et ne cherche même pas à l'approcher. Il se contente de rester planter devant lui. Il y a une telle préoccupation dans son regard émeraude que Drago est tenté de lui en fiche une pour effacer les scrupules qui lui dessine ce visage d'abruti.

— Drago…

— Ta gueule, le coupe-t-il, les entrailles nouées et le cœur douloureux.

— Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, insiste quand même Potter, parce qu'il est tout bonnement incapable de savoir quand il est nécessaire de la fermer. Je suis désolé, j'te jure que je suis désolé…

— C'est moi qui me suis trompé de cravate, Potter ! crache-t-il, exaspéré par cette fieffée bienveillance insupportable.

— J'ai essayé de te rattraper, se contrarie celui-ci avec humeur. Mais les cinq minutes de distance qu'on s'accorde m'ont empêché de…

— Rogue sait !

Ça claque dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Le silence qui suit est assourdissant. Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence. Ils sont à moins d'un pas l'un de l'autre, mais un gouffre vient de se créer entre eux. Ça s'écartèle au rythme branlant du cœur débilitant de Drago.

— Et si Rogue sait, toute ma famille finira par être au courant, continu-t-il d'une voix d'où ne transparaît plus que fureur.

Et la douleur se terre lamentablement dans les confins de sa respiration laborieuse. Ce regard, ce maudit regard vert est en train de vaciller comme une flamme à un souffle de s'éteindre. Drago voudrait hurler de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Ça le bousille. Voir Harry attendre sa sentence lui donne envie de le frapper. Parce qu'au fond il souhaite qu'il le retienne. Qu'il lui mente. Qu'il leur invente une solution. Qu'il s'emporte et devienne ce foutu lion téméraire qui le définit tout entier.

Sacré-Saint-Sauveur, le héros, infichu de les protéger de leur piètre situation. Consternant.

— C'était sympa, Potter, s'entend-il dire avec un détachement glacial. C'était cool de me taper celui dont tout le monde parle et de tester ses misérables vocalises. On s'est bien amusé, mais tu ne vaux absolument pas que je perde ce que j'ai, pas même un petit peu.

La douleur qui fend le regard de Harry est si magistrale que Drago cesse de respirer. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait mal, mais ses mots semblent avoir crevassé l'abîme entre eux au point de rendre sa fracture irréversible. Il a l'impression d'en entendre la scission jusque dans ses os. Ça éclate comme du verre sous sa peau. Le cœur de Drago bat à tout rompre. Son estomac se plombe. Ses mains tremblent.

Il se repasse ce qu'il vient de lui dire et en regrette chaque propos avec une telle force que sa gorge se serre. Il se déteste au plus haut point. Une envie aussi stupide qu'absolue le pousse à supplier Potter, à lui jurer qu'il ne pense pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il a balancé sans réfléchir. Ça le déglingue complètement.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sort, pas même un souffle. Un instant, il suffoque, celui d'après, Potter est dans ses bras et le serre avec un tel besoin qu'il croit s'effondrer de soulagement. Il l'enlace aussitôt et se réfugie dans son cou, le corps parcouru de vibrations douloureuses.

— Choisis-moi, glisse Potter à son oreille en embrassant le dessous, l'étouffant à moitié dans son étreinte. Choisis-moi.

Et c'est autant un ordre qu'une supplique. Une fichue supplique qui brise le peu de volonté de Drago. Il l'enserre deux fois plus si c'est possible. Yeux hermétiquement clos, il se maudit pour sa faiblesse, pour sa pitoyable prestation, pour son cœur qui bataille farouchement dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à en sortir pour rejoindre celui de Potter.

Tellement minable.

— Choisis-moi, répète Harry d'une voix déterminée. On peut… On trouvera une solution. Je… Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais… Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de…

Drago recule à peine pour saisir sa nuque et fondre entre ses lèvres. Il le plaque au mur et avale son geignement avec un acharnement désespéré. Leur baiser est bâclé, étouffant, bien trop dément. Drago s'y oublie, frénétique de sentir Potter dans un état aussi minable que le sien. Sa peur de le perdre décuple son avidité. Il le veut tant que ça lui fait mal. C'est plus que physique, plus que sexuel, c'est putain de vital.

Ils se dévorent avec une telle ardeur que ce n'est plus qu'une question de survie. Drago n'a plus la moindre réserve, si possédé par sa fièvre qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire de l'incendie qui ravage son corps. Potter devient implorant, s'accroche à lui, se laisse littéralement dévaster par sa fougue. Il arrive à peine à le tenir tant Drago est pris dans sa propre folie.

Et c'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut que Potter ne puisse jamais oublier ça ni même désirer quelqu'un d'autre. Il veut qu'il le rattrape chaque fois qu'il essaie de fuir. Il veut qu'il supplie pour un peu de lui, qu'il ne s'en remette jamais, qu'il crève de sa peau comme il crève de la sienne. Il veut être partout dans son corps, dans ses veines, dans son moindre fichu battement de cœur, jusqu'au creux de ses atomes.

C'est violent, si absolu qu'il en perd totalement la raison. Il se délite, s'effrite, s'égare. Ses impressions se décuplent, se démultiplient, l'embrassent si ardemment qu'il n'est plus qu'un brasier d'émotions trop vives. Il est sur sa peau, il la dévore, l'épouse. Il ne sait même plus comment ils en sont arrivés là, à moitié à poil. Il ne sait plus rien, juste qu'il le veut, être en lui, le posséder tout entier, s'égarer dans son corps et ne plus en revenir.

Potter sanglote, réduit à rien. Drago le retourne sans douceur face au mur, l'y plaque et mord son cou en baissant brusquement son pantalon. Il rogne ses épaules, lèche entre ses omoplates, attrape durement sa taille, la force à se cambrer, ouvre son propre froc d'une main impatiente.

Son urgence le bouleverse. Il essaie de se calmer, sans trop de succès. Il pose son front sur la nuque à portée, la respiration superficielle, l'esprit désaxé. Potter est complètement à sa merci, paumes contre le mur, souffle heurté. À travers ses mèches blanches, Drago mate ses reins, les empoigne, glisse sa queue sur sa raie, se déhanche. Il suffoque. Il le veut, c'est viscéral.

Bouche ouverte sur des râles rauques, il regarde son sexe aller et venir entre ses fesses, les doigts si fermement ancrés dans ses hanches qu'il en gardera des marques. Des putains de bleues. Les siens. Sa poigne, ses envies, sa hargne amoureuse, son désir capiteux. Sa démence.

Potter cherche plus de contact et lui renforce sa prise avant de reculer légèrement. Il crache dans sa paume, la porte à sa queue en grognant bruyamment à cette caresse humide. Il agrippe de nouveau ses reins, les cambre davantage et s'immisce de plus belle entre ses fesses.

— Drago…, se lamente Harry, le corps parcouru de soubresauts.

Et ciel, Drago a tellement envie de le baiser pour de vrai que l'entente de son prénom supplié est à deux doigts de le faire flancher. Mais même au paroxysme du désir, il a peur de le blesser.

Potter bouge contre lui, cherche à se donner du plaisir, et Drago laisse ses paumes fondre sur ses cuisses, passer à l'intérieur. Il les écarte, dingue des lamentations incontrôlables de Harry, de sa respiration laborieuse

— Vas-y… s'il te plait…, geint-il en se tendant vers lui.

Drago grogne, frustré. Il bute contre son entrée et ferme les yeux en se pinçant méchamment la lèvre.

— Baise-moi, Malefoy, mendie Potter en glissant un bras en arrière pour le tirer durement sur lui.

Drago redresse la tête pour mordre sa nuque sans douceur. Harry vibre, geint, remue et se fait plus exigeant encore. Et lui cède sans desserrer les dents desquelles Potter est prisonnier. Il libère une de ses mains, la joint à son sexe trempé, essaie de le préparer.

Il ajoute de la salive, beaucoup de salive. Potter est si extatique qu'il va lui claquer entre les pattes. Leurs respirations sont un concert de soupirs et de grognements. Puis tout bascule. Drago perd le contrôle, ses doigts remuent en lui et la sensation est si grisante qu'il voit à peine ce qu'il fait. Il a envie d'y mettre la langue, puis sa queue, puis de nouveau sa langue. Il perd pied.

Il dégage rapidement ses doigts et les remplace par son sexe. Et il s'enfonce. Potter s'étouffe à l'intrusion et il essaie d'être lent, mais son bassin bougent tout seul et c'est par à-coup de vas et viens qu'il finit par entrer totalement. Il est entièrement en lui et suffoque à l'impression.

Cet étau, cette chaleur.

Il s'entend délaisser des râles bestiaux. C'est tellement bon, si brûlant qu'il va sans doute se consumer. Il se retire en douceur, le corps tressautant de toute part, avant de revenir, bouche ouverte sur une respiration inexistante. Harry se resserre si brusquement autour de sa queue que ça en est presque douloureux. Il reprend son déhanchement malhabile et se perd entre grognements et murmure en grignotant fiévreusement la nuque d'un Harry complètement défait.

Il lui reste tout juste assez de lucidité pour saisir son sexe. Potter, béat, essaie de s'en libérer, mais Drago empoigne, caresse, fou de ses cris de détresse. L'orgasme est si violent que Drago le mord presque au sang, son bassin continuant à le baiser frénétiquement contre le mur. Potter se déverse sans un son, si extasié qu'il n'a plus assez de souffle pour gémir.

Ils restent ainsi une minute, peut-être dix, il n'en sait rien. Il se retire doucement alors qu'une idée terriblement cruelle et insidieuse éclot dans son esprit. Il pourrait le quitter là, en plan, après lui avoir tout pris, jusqu'à sa première fois. Il pourrait se tirer de cette pièce en le laissant le pantalon en bas des jambes, humilié jusqu'au cœur, ravagé. Il pourrait le dévaster et d'un simple geste, détruire tout ce qu'ils sont, tout ce qui leur reste.

Drago pourrait les réduire à néant juste en se rhabillant et en passant cette porte. Il pourrait même s'accommoder d'un rire, d'un mot, une dernière lame, et l'achever au plus bas de sa méfiance, là, tout juste remis de leur jouissance. En faire sa putain désarticulée, l'avilir d'un seul sourire, le briser.

Potter se baisse à peine pour remonter et fermer son froc. Il se retourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils devant son inertie. Drago le fixe sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Il peut encore partir, sortir d'ici, les endommager de manière irrévocable.

Harry glisse une main sur sa mâchoire avec une contrariété qui ne lui semble pas destinée et essuie du pouce une trainée de larmes. Alors seulement Drago réalise qu'il pleure silencieusement, que c'est cette foutue hémorragie de sentiments qui lui trouble la vue.

— Je vais trouver, promet Harry, plus déterminé que jamais. Je vais trouver.

Il accole leur front et saisit tout aussi rudement sa nuque avant de l'embrasser sans douceur. Ce baiser a le goût du sel, c'est étrangement étourdissant, même si Drago s'écœure d'avoir pu imaginer un instant anéantir ce qu'ils ont de plus beau.

— On s'en fout de Rogue, on va trouver, continue Potter en mordant sa lèvre avec possessivité.

Il a l'air si résolu à chasser son désarroi. S'il avait été dans sa tête une minute plus tôt, il aurait été répugné d'y découvrir la puissance de son mépris, la petitesse de ses pensées. Drago est un être abject et Potter n'en mérite pas la bassesse. Il est trop vrai, trop brut, trop pur pour son cœur sordide et ses désirs coupables. Trop courageux pour s'encombrer de sa lâcheté.

— Je voulais partir, le provoque-t-il presque méchamment, comme pour le défier de l'aimer malgré ce qu'il est. Je voulais te laisser en plan. Te blesser dans ce que tu as de plus authentique. Dans tes sentiments, Potter.

Harry renforce sa poigne et appuie davantage leurs fronts, ses yeux verts si ancrés dans les siens que Drago en devient l'otage impuissant.

— Je vais trouver, promet-il comme si Drago n'avait pas parlé.

C'est un serment, c'est sa parole. C'est si tangible, si nu, si engagé que Drago le croit. Il le croit vraiment.

Au moins les premiers temps.

Ils prennent leur distance, s'isolent moins régulièrement. Ils ne se voient d'abord plus qu'un jour sur deux, puis sur trois. Il faut sauver les apparences. Faire semblant d'avoir décroché et attendre patiemment de pouvoir replonger. Ils s'évitent et se manquent, c'est frustrant et pourtant, ça n'en est que meilleur à chaque retrouvaille. Agressif, presque brutal.

Ils se reprochent cette absence dans un langage du corps qu'ils commencent à connaître par cœur. Ils se vengent. Ils se perdent dans chaque moment passé ensemble. Ils s'étreignent désespérément, comme s'ils avaient compris tous les deux que le temps leur est compté. Chaque heure, chaque heurt, chaque instant a le goût du dernier. Ils se disent sans arrêt adieu sans savoir lequel sera vrai.

Drago n'arrive plus à se dépêtrer de ce qu'il ressent. Ça a germé en un baiser et depuis il le sent grandir et se ramifier dans toutes les fibres qui le composent. Il y songe constamment. Potter le hante comme un fichu fantôme. Il le possède et l'obsède. Drago le cherche entre les cours. Leurs regards se croisent systématiquement. Ils ont repris leur théâtre quotidien, simple excuse pour pouvoir se voir, s'atteindre quitte à s'offenser pour le plaisir des autres et celui, plus insidieux et vicieux, qui les unis dans le secret de leurs pensées.

— J'ai cru que tu étais mort, crache-t-il, pâle de peur et de rage, en avisant Potter qui fend la foule des élèves agglutinée près du lac.

Il est trempé, essoufflé, et Drago a le sentiment d'être resté en apnée pendant une heure entière en attendant qu'il remonte. Ce maudit tournoi aura sa peau.

— Moi aussi j'ai cru que j'étais mort, _mon cœur_, peste méchamment Harry en le fusillant des yeux.

Tous les regards sont braqués sur eux, mais Drago est tellement en colère et inquiet et soulagé qu'il a envie de le secouer comme un fichu prunier.

— T'as pas pu t'empêcher de sauver tout le monde, hein, Saint-Crétin de la miséricorde, lui reproche-t-il agressivement en serrant les poings.

— Sûr que tu n'aurais pas pris ce risque, _Petit Prince_, rétorque vivement Harry, excédé.

— Si tu as besoin de prendre des risques pour te sentir vivant, _mon ange_, je peux arranger ça, persiffle Drago, hors de lui, alors qu'une main s'enroule autour de son poignet pour l'inciter à se calmer.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire, murmure peu discrètement Blaise. Le fait que vous vous entretuiez, ou l'ajout des surnoms…

— La ferme ! claquent-ils d'une même voix sèche avant que Harry ne se décide à le dépasser en frappant durement son épaule de la sienne.

Cette nuit-là, ils la passent ensemble, cloîtrés dans son lit, isolé du monde. Ils s'usent presque jusqu'au petit matin. Ça ressemble autant à des excuses qu'à des reproches et le cocktail est détonant.

Il n'y a pas à dire, ils sont un tantinet accros sur les bords, sans doute un peu trop près du précipice.

Et quelque part, malgré tout, malgré la peur de leur fatalité, Drago s'en délecte. Il raffole du vertige. Il se découvre l'amour du vide. Tout lui échappe. Tout se fendille, se fissure, se disloque. Dans leur monde, les illusions aussi ont le droit d'épouser la chute libre. Drago troquerait bien quelques âmes en plus de la sienne pour entrainer Potter avec lui. Dans sa débâcle, dans leur faillite. C'est ce déséquilibre insensé qui l'envahit chaque fois qu'ils partagent une étreinte, même la plus simple.

Ça lui ment que ce n'est pas que du sexe. Ça chuchote sur sa peau des tas de promesses en l'air. Ça lui murmure des rêves auxquels ils n'ont pas le droit de croire. C'est grisant, l'utopie. C'est putain d'entêtant. Depuis quelques jours, c'est même devenu son quotidien. Il s'invente un avenir où leur passé ne les poursuit pas, ne les pourrit pas. C'est dérisoire, absurde et complètement stupide.

Sans doute Potter lui a-t-il flingué ses dernières cellules grises.

Bien que l'idée qu'ils se fourvoient s'est fichée perfidement en lui, il continue à croire parce que c'est indécent. C'est illusoire. C'est un rêve qu'ils étirent jusqu'à le déformer. Un sourire à la limite de se fendre d'une plaie. Harry est loin d'être le dernier à distendre leur songe pour gagner des miettes de mirage. Il semble prêt à tout, comme chaque fois qu'il s'engage dans une guerre, même si perdue d'avance.

Et Drago s'accroche à l'espoir sans réel espoir qu'il soit assez solide pour deux. Pour eux.

Ci-gît toute la beauté de l'ironie.

« Choisis-moi », c'est ce qu'il a dit et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il le choisit malgré tout ce qu'il sait. Mais tant pis. Il peut faire fi. Il sait faire ça. Faire semblant de ne pas voir leur histoire s'effiler et leurs lignes se démettre comme une marée de lettre infichue de former des mots ni le moindre phrasé.

La justice est une pute. Elle s'habille d'un préfixe pour une chute de reins, simple prétexte pour y poser les mains. Tellement attentatoire.

— Je te laisse la cape pour ce soir, souffle Potter à un murmure de son oreille.

Il l'a coincé dans les toilettes miteuses qui font face aux classes inusitées du sous-sol. Trois jours que leurs peaux se réclament.

— Je viendrais après dix heures, accepte Drago sur le même ton en glissant sa bouche sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, son cou.

Ils ne se sont pas croisés depuis trop longtemps, il a un mal fou à contraindre ses gestes et à rester tendre. Potter a rajouté une ligne à leur contrat tacite, un petit rouage à l'engrenage de leurs habitudes. Ils dorment ensemble chaque fois qu'ils décident de se voir. Soit il se pointe dans son lit à baldaquin et ils s'y confinent jusqu'au matin, soit il lui prête sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des Maraudeurs pour que Drago s'amène dans le sien.

Ce sont devenus ses soirs préférés. Une nuit accolée l'un à l'autre vaut tous les risques du monde, même celui de se perdre. Il parait que la jeunesse fait ça. L'adolescence. Elle exacerbe les sentiments, les porte aux cieux, les barioles de poésie et les aggraves comme des basses qui s'accoupleraient sans pudeur à des mots croqués à même les sens.

Insensé.

Peut-être. Ça ressemble bien à ce qu'il ressent. Tout est trop vif et il en veut plus. Atteindre cet excès d'eux même jusqu'au déluge.

Harry soupire suavement sous ses baisers pourtant à peine esquissés. Un rien les allume. La moindre étincelle les foudroie. Ils sont au bord, si proche de la surface qu'ils sont à fleur de peau.

— File avant que je craque et que quelqu'un nous voit, réclame Drago en embrassant mollement sa joue.

Harry n'est pas du genre à obéir. Sa main enserre sa taille pour les contraindre l'un contre l'autre. C'est si puissant ce qu'il y a entre eux que son corps est déjà à vif. Il le veut.

— Tu me manques, susurre Potter à l'orée de sa bouche, juste à son coin.

Drago ferme aussitôt les yeux, tendu de besoin, alors que Harry frôle ses lèvres entrouvertes des siennes. Leurs souffles tout en retenue s'emmêlent et Drago aspire fébrilement. Il a conscience que s'il flanche, il n'arrivera plus à s'arrêter. Ce tumulte, cette tempête de désir qui s'éveille en lui est une force qui les dépasse totalement. Potter le sait aussi, mais il adore jouer avec le feu. Ça le fait vibrer. Le danger le galvanise tellement qu'il en est devenu le complice émérite.

— Potter, l'avertit Drago d'une voix rauque égratignée d'envie.

— Résiste, le défit-il dans un murmure en glissant le bout de sa langue sur la pulpe de sa bouche beaucoup trop érogène.

— J'peux pas…, refuse-t-il sans oser bouger.

Il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas. C'est déjà trop mordant. Ses poings se sont serrés et son corps commence à vibrer. Il ne tiendra pas vingt secondes avant de capituler et de lui rendre ses attentions au centuple. Il connaît ses limites, ça fait des semaines qu'ils les testent et flirtent avec ses démences.

— Ce soir, promet-il en déglutissant, prêt à fléchir.

— Maintenant, susurre Potter, impitoyable, ses doigts glissant déjà dessous sa chemise pour caresser la pâleur de sa taille.

— Non…, essaie Drago, extatique, alors que Harry en étouffe la supplique avec sa langue.

Trop tard, le courant monte en lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Un instant il se souvient d'où ils se trouvent, des risques qu'ils prennent, celui d'après, ils sont seuls au monde. Il oublie et se laisse totalement immerger par ses impressions. Il accroche rudement la nuque de Potter, avance, l'oblige à reculer, affamé de sa langue, de ses geignements.

Il n'est plus qu'envie. Ça bouillonne en lui. Tout son être le réclame. Il a faim de sa peau et se voit à peine le défaire de sa cape et déboutonner sa chemise pour y poser les mains, agripper, le faire sien. Ses râles l'enivrent, le décor se désagrège, son besoin l'écrabouille. Son désir saccage tout et Potter se fait toujours plus provocant entre ses bras intransigeants.

Il dévore sa bouche, glisse sous sa ceinture, cherche son extase dans sa torture. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Rien n'est jamais assez. Drago le plaque à une surface froide, attrape sa taille, ouvre son froc sans cesser de grogner dans cette bouche trop gourmande. Il a envie de lui faire du mal, de marquer sa peau comme un foutu animal. Il griffe son dos, Harry se cambre sous la douleur et son râle d'impuissance n'est que félicité.

Drago s'en repait comme un drogué. Il se déhanche, le force à relever la tête, fond sur sa gorge pour mordre, lécher, érafler et soudoyer sa chaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne suppliante. Il enserre ses reins, y impose son empreinte, et Potter tremble enfin, geint, relâche son emprise et s'abandonne à son corps défendant.

C'est ce qu'ils sont, une bataille, à celui qui baissera les armes. Harry aime céder, comme s'il n'avait le droit de le faire qu'entre ses bras. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de le laisser gagner sa déchéance.

— Encore, implore Potter d'une voix brisée de convoitise.

Et Drago obéit, aveugle, dompté par ses prières. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre, Harry est sa perte et il l'embrasse de tout son être.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. C'est comme un coup de tonnerre, ça déchire l'atmosphère.

Drago sursaute, se redresse et se sent repousser en arrière, l'esprit confus, la vue floue, le souffle si court qu'il n'est même plus certain de respirer. Harry est devant lui, face à quelqu'un dont il ne discerne pas le visage. Ils doivent offrir un drôle de tableau, débraillés comme ils sont. Échevelés, tout juste tirés de leur naufrage.

— Baissez immédiatement votre baguette, Potter.

Le ventre de Drago se tord aussitôt à l'entente de cette voix trainante et douceâtre. Toute chaleur quitte son sang et il tressaille. Son cœur semble se pétrifier et il se raccroche au lavabo contre lequel il est adossé. Il ne voit toujours que le dos tendu de Harry et se sent comme un lâche à rester derrière lui. Il se redresse et franchit le pas qui les sépare.

Alors il l'aperçoit. Il réalise combien Rogue s'attendait à les trouver là, comme il n'a jamais douté de la situation, comme il jubile de cet instant. Drago est sur la défensive face aux yeux noirs qui transpercent sans effort ses moindres défenses. Contre toute attente, ce qu'il devine dans le regard de Rogue n'est pas du plaisir ni du vice, c'est bien pire. C'est cette fatalité qui fait écho en lui pour de tout autres raisons.

Potter est tendu vers lui de manière trop protectrice. Ça n'échappe pas à Rogue. Au contraire. Il est extrêmement satisfait de ce qu'il voit, de ce qu'il en comprend et Drago commence à saisir ce que ça implique.

C'est exactement à ça qu'on reconnait un orage. Parce que pendant ses prémisses, le temps retient son souffle. L'instant se suspend. Tout s'arrête, la vie se tapit. Le monde est en apnée. Chacun cesse de respirer pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Même l'oxygène quitte les hauteurs, cède assez de place au maelstrom pour qu'il puisse déchainer sa fureur.

Drago la sent jusque dans ses organes, cette pression écrasante.

Puis il se laisse atteindre par une vérité brutale. Elle le terrasse complètement. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquent sans son consentement. Quelque chose se prépare et il en est l'instrument.

En le frappant d'interdit, Severus a nourri le feu de leur passion démesurée pendant des semaines. Il s'est servi de Drago pour tisser quelque chose d'inouï entre deux camps ennemis. Un pont. Et maintenant que Drago voit plus loin que le filtre biaisé de ses envies, il réalise la véritable ampleur d'un tel fléau.

Il n'a jamais été question d'eux. Il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du Survivant.

— Baisser votre baguette, Potter, je ne le répèterais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attaquer Monsieur Malefoy, même si ses goûts douteux m'indisposent. Vingt points en moins pour vos maisons respectives, et je vous laisse, évidemment, tout au soin de vous rhabiller pour aller en expliquer la raison à vos camarades.

Et c'est tout, il s'éloigne et ouvre des portes pour inspecter d'autres classes. Drago se retrouve terrifié par ce qui vient de se passer. Il se tourne vers Harry, le ventre tordu de peur. Ça tourbillonne dans sa tête, il en a le vertige.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me protéger comme une fichue princesse en détresse, Potter ? siffle-t-il en le toisant avec rogne.

— Je n'ai pas réfléchi ! peste celui-ci, sur la défensive.

— Comme c'est étonnant !

— Arrête, Malefoy !

Son ordre claque dans l'air et a le mérite de lui faire ravaler sa colère saturée d'effroi. Ils sont essoufflés et Harry se décoiffe rageusement. Il lui rend son mauvais regard et ils s'observent sans savoir comment ils sont censés réagir.

Drago passe une main moite dans ses cheveux blancs et inspire profondément. Il les sent le prendre en défaut, cette angoisse et cette certitude terrifiante que leur adieu a d'arrêter son choix sur ce jour qui avait pourtant commencé comme les autres.

Il enrage de ce sanglot muet qui transperce traitement sa cage thoracique. Ils viennent de se perdre, il le sait. Il l'a constaté à l'instant où Potter a cherché à le mettre à couvert, au moment où Rogue a saisi ce que ça impliquait. Parce que tous deux ont compris quelque chose qui échappe encore à Harry, trop ancré dans ses réflexes pour les conscientiser tout à fait. Ce geste instinctif, ce besoin de le protéger change la donne.

Drago Malefoy est devenu une excellente carte pour détruire Harry Potter.

— On fait quoi ? réclame Potter, crispé.

Drago saisit la taille de Harry et le rapproche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et accoler leurs fronts.

— Rien, répond-il en frottant leur nez.

— Rien ? grogne celui-ci, les nerfs à vif. Drago, Rogue vient tout juste de…

— J'ai vu, merci, peste-t-il en raffermissant sa poigne, secrètement anéanti. Mais c'est aussi mon parrain. J'irais lui parler.

Son mensonge est à peine perceptible avec toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'ils dégagent. Harry acquiesce en serrant les dents. Drago mord sa lèvre et reste comme ça une seconde, pinçant jusqu'à deviner la piqure de douleur s'esquisser dans ces yeux magnifiques. Il le relâche et Potter lèche sa marque par réflexe.

— File-moi la cape pour ce soir.

Harry est trop troublé lui-même pour saisir cette résignation qui se love sans scrupule dans son souffle impuissant. Il consent à reculer non sans un dernier baiser. Il cherche son sac, le récupère et fouille pour lui confier l'héritage qu'il pense être de son père. Un bien précieux en somme. Mais il lui a déjà donné son cœur et le reste fait pâle figure à côté. Il les glisse dans la main gelée du Serpentard.

— Drago…

— Je te rejoins comme prévu, file, répond-il dans un murmure en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres.

Harry est perturbé, tendu, mais il écoute, sans doute calmé par la certitude d'une nuit à ses côtés. Il se rhabille sans mot dire, essaie de défroisser un peu ses fringues et puis s'en va comme il est venu, totalement décoiffé.

Il ne changera jamais. Pas un brin de tenue, Saint-Potter. À croire qu'il a été élevé par la rue. Drago affiche un rictus dépité et fourre la cape dans sa besace tout en gardant la carte à portée de main. Il se retourne vers le miroir qui surplombe la rangée de lavabos comme pour vérifier quel visage lui accordent tous les sentiments qui foisonnent dans les battements trop lourds de son cœur prisonnier.

Il déglutit et se rhabille. Il se recoiffe puis ignore son reflet, s'en détourne, fait fi de cette angoisse hystérique qui lui tord les entrailles. Il avise le vieux parchemin et en tapote la surface en prononçant doucement la formule adéquate, déjà à la recherche d'un nom particulier. Drago est presque soulagé de le trouver aussi rapidement.

Il sort pour rallier le quatrième étage. Il se hâte, même si chaque pas est un effort. Il sait que son visage est blanc, que son sang l'a fui pour rejoindre ses appréhensions aux creux de ses boyaux. Il serre et desserre convulsivement les poings, à deux doigts de se liquéfier.

Arrivé devant l'entrée des toilettes, il s'arrête. Il pourrait choisir de partir maintenant, continuer de faire semblant. Faire abstraction des menaces jusqu'à ce qu'elles les écrasent totalement. Mais alors, il prendrait le risque de sacrifier ce qu'il a de plus précieux, et Harry est plus important que les rêves qu'ils échafaudent pour échapper à cette réalité sans devenir.

Il franchit la porte.

— Bonjouuuuur Dragoooo, chantonne le fantôme en laissant éclater son rire cristallin comme un millier de bulles de savon.

Drago inspire même alors qu'il a l'impression de suffoquer complètement.

— Aide-moi, s'entend-il demander d'une voix blanche, froide, mesurée en dépit de tout ce qu'il ressent.

Hermione Granger le dévisage sérieusement à travers le reflet des miroirs, pince la bouche et acquiesce une fois.

Ce soir-là, Drago ne rejoindra pas Harry.

Il regardera la carte des Maraudeurs, plein d'aigreur en voyant le prénom de Granger qui ne lâchera pas celui de Potter d'une seule lettre. Elle parviendra à l'occuper jusqu'à minuit passé. Le Serpentard se perdra à imaginer le Gryffondor retourner dans sa chambre pour y trouver un lit vide. Alors, Drago s'accrochera à un plan pensé par deux ennemis ayant à cœur les mêmes intentions, protéger Harry de lui.

Drago n'en dort pas de la nuit.

Le lendemain, il se rend dans la grande sale et tombe presque aussitôt dans un regard émeraude. Il s'en détourne et rejoint ses amis pour se fondre dans le brouhaha de leurs rires, de leurs joutes, de leurs conversations.

Les heures qui suivent sont curieusement décalées. Drago se sent un pas sur le côté. Quelque part où il n'a aucune prise. Ce n'est pas une perte de moyen, c'est pire. Comme s'il n'avait plus le choix de rien. Même les illusions ont la vertu de mourir et leur deuil n'en est pas moins douloureux.

Il n'est plus que le spectateur de sa propre existence. C'est étrange, reposant. Ça garde ses émotions à distance. Il tient son rôle. Il jette tout autant de mauvais regards que de remarques désobligeantes. Il est lui, même s'il n'est plus vraiment à l'intérieur.

Une seule chose demeure intacte, sa décision.

— Pardon, pour hier, susurre Potter avant d'enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne.

Drago les a coincés en début d'après-midi dans une salle de classe vide du deuxième étage. Ils s'embrassent et c'est lent, amoureux. Drago pleurerait presque de tout ce qu'il anime en lui, comme si Harry détenait la clef de tous ses sens et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire.

— Pas grave, murmure-t-il quand Potter s'éloigne pour scruter ses yeux gris.

— Diggory m'a proposé la salle de bain, ça te tente ?

Drago retient un ricanement aigre. Il le sait déjà. Ça fait partie du plan. Hermione devait convaincre le Poufsouffle. Il a souhaité tout le matin qu'elle échoue à la tâche pour gagner un jour de plus.

Pitoyable.

— Évidemment, accepte-t-il en ravalant la boule d'angoisse qui obstrue sa trachée à l'idée de leur dernière rencontre clandestine.

— J'y serais vers seize heures.

— Ça marche. Tiens.

Il en profite pour lui rendre sa cape, sa carte et lui voler d'autres baisers avant de le quitter.

Drago sait parfaitement ce qui lui reste à faire. Jamais décision n'a sonné plus juste, et l'ironie veut que cette justesse lui arrache le cœur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il goûte à ses lèvres, à ses mots, à ses rêves ? Comment est-il censé se relever après ça ?

Redresser le menton ne lui a jamais semblé si difficile. L'arrogance est si lourde tout à coup. Le mépris, si pesant. Harry a tout transformé. Il lui a insufflé un millier d'espoirs pour autant d'illusions. Potter fait ça. Il partage sa lumière et par sa faute, Drago se retrouve à craindre le noir.

Pendant quelques semaines, il l'a cru. Pendant quelques heures fabuleuses, il s'est laissé aveuglé par la beauté et la fureur de son courage, de ses convictions. Lui, le serpent perfide, s'est vu devenir docile au chant hypnotisant de sa foi inébranlable, attiré par ce feu confondu en soleil.

Et il a mis Harry en danger. Il a retardé son combat pour le garder rien que pour lui. Drago a agi tel le reptile qu'il est. Il lui a tout volé, toutes ses premières fois. Il a tout pris par peur d'en manquer tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne serait jamais assez.

Il inspire profondément et essaie de se composer un visage neutre. Il rejoint la salle de bain des préfets d'une démarche mesurée. Chaque pas ressemble à un adieu et Drago doit concentrer ce qui lui reste de courage pour ne pas fuir. Pour ne pas capituler. Pour ne pas reculer l'échéance, ses intentions, leur fatalité.

Rien dans son monde n'a plus de sens que Harry Potter. Rien n'est plus digne de ses faveurs, de ses combats et de ses défaites. Et s'il doit tomber pour le relever, il tombera. Quitte à mériter sa haine et à la laisser le consumer. S'il doit disparaître pour qu'il puisse renaître, alors il sera ses cendres.

Il est un Malefoy, un lâche par nature, et aujourd'hui, Harry va le maudire et il devra y faire face avec toute la fausseté dont est capable son nom. Droit et froid. Sournois et vicieux.

À peine franchit-il le seuil de la salle d'eau que Potter est là, l'attire à lui, ferme la porte pour l'y contraindre et accoler leurs fronts.

— Quoi que tu prépares, renonce, exige-t-il entre ses dents serrées, son regard vert embrasé de colère.

Ou de crainte. Sa peur se traduit souvent par de la rage. Ils ont quelques points en commun finalement. Drago est tenté de délaisser un rire piteux. Potter le connaît trop pour leur propre bien. Il lève sa baguette autant que le lui permet l'emprise du Gryffondor, verrouille la salle d'eau et l'insonorise pour les isoler du reste du monde.

Pour les garder secrets. Comme un songe. Un mensonge.

Potter n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à ça. À les rendre discrets. Il ne prend garde à rien. Si Drago avait eu besoin d'une raison supplémentaire d'affermir son choix, il ne lui en aurait pas fallu plus.

Depuis le premier jour, il l'affaiblit.

— Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Potter, répond-il enfin en confrontant leurs iris contraires.

Hiver contre printemps, c'est déjà un combat, même s'il l'a perdu d'avance.

— Te fous pas de moi, peste Potter en agrippant durement sa nuque, les yeux troublés de peine.

Pire, c'est du désarroi. Alors il a vraiment compris ? Drago est si transparent. Pathétique.

— Je t'ai dit que je trouverai, laisse-moi encore du temps, réclame Harry avec rogne. Je t'interdis de te résigner.

Et il plonge rudement sa langue dans sa bouche.

C'est farouche, aigre, mais c'est aussi affligé et le sanglot qui lui échappe est démoli. Drago s'agrippe aux cheveux de Potter et délaisse des râles lacérés par la peine. Il voudrait pleurer cette folie qui lui manque alors qu'il ne l'a même pas encore quitté. Harry le déshabille avec des gestes brutaux. Il se sent déjà trahi, abandonné.

Il a peut-être compris.

Drago le désir tellement que sa violence n'en est que meilleure. Il adore ça, cette passion. Elle le définit tout entier et il la lui donne, la lui impose de la plus excitante des manières. Ils se désapent avec urgence comme s'ils craignaient de se survivre. Comme s'ils devaient tout prendre avant que l'avenir ne les achève.

Harry sent-il cet adieu que Drago grave furieusement sur ses lèvres ? Lui rend-il ses maux d'amour, ses interdits, ses pardons et ses suppliques désespérées de le perdre ? Entend-il son cœur hurler, se délabrer, terrifié à l'idée d'un demain dépouillé de leur histoire ? Crève-t-il de sa peau comme il crève de la sienne ?

Ce sont des baisers ecchymose et son âme semble au bord de ses lèvres, si près de lui échapper qu'il la sent s'arracher à son souffle pour s'offrir à Potter comme ultime preuve d'amour.

Ils se sont perdus un temps. Ils se sont adorés à outrance pour vivre leur passion démesurée loin de ce présent, loin de leur dessein. Ils ont nargué le passé, dénié l'avenir, et marché un moment sur un fil invisible, prenant un plaisir indicible à flirter avec le vide. Et c'était grisant, trop bariolé pour la monotonie de leur monde au destin tout tracé. Ils ont volé au temps un peu de son équilibre, un peu de sa mémoire, et dévoré sans faim les brins de sa folie jusqu'à leur propre fin.

— Je suis dingue de toi, tellement dingue de toi, l'implore Harry en l'allongeant sur le sol rude et froid pour s'imposer d'autorité entre ses cuisses.

Il lèche dans sa bouche comme s'il y cherchait son ébriété, s'abreuvant désespérément à source.

— Choisis-moi, grogne-t-il en mordant ardemment sa gorge, son épaule, son creux. Choisis-moi, choisis-moi…

Drago est complètement ivre de lui, si grisé par sa fougue saturée de suppliques qu'il n'a plus aucune force. Son regard s'évade, s'évide. Il n'est que geignements et tremblements de corps sous la puissance de ses envies. Il n'y a plus que lui. Drago se donne entièrement.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, susurre Harry en se glissant en lui. Choisis-moi…

C'est si pitoyable, si désespéré de le conquérir que Drago délaisse un sanglot ruiné. Il va se disloquer, déjà il se fissure à ces aveux, à l'intrusion, à cette dernière fois, à cette faille qui s'esquisse dans son cœur supplicié.

Harry s'égare en lui, s'y abandonne tout entier et gagne en ferveur, en oubli, en perte de lui-même. Drago est terrassé par le plaisir, par son amour, par cet adieu dont il ne se relèvera pas. Son extase le paralyse jusqu'au pouls. Il se sent se briser, tant d'exaltation que de douleur. C'est le pire sentiment au monde, le meilleur.

Il retombe et c'est comme une chute qui n'en finit plus. Son cœur et son souffle sont restés là-haut, sur cette falaise qu'ils ont trop longtemps surplombée pour s'éprouver, se prouver qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder au danger.

Et toujours ce plafond, cette fresque mouvante qui l'hypnotise, délie ses pensées comme pour lui en subtiliser quelques bribes. Le poids de Harry l'étouffe et le réconforte d'un même battement. Le temps s'est arrêté pour la toute dernière fois. Bientôt il reprendra son cours et ils s'égareront dans son flux à mille lieux l'un de l'autre.

Potter se décale et tombe sur le dos juste à côté de lui. Drago tourne la tête pour le regarder admirer la fresque. Harry la laisse l'hypnotiser un moment avant de chercher les yeux qui l'épient. Ils se fixent de si près que leurs respirations se touchent. Épaules contre épaules, ils s'observent. Puis Drago tend sa main pour frôler l'arête de sa mâchoire, la pulpe de sa lèvre.

— Je suis amoureux de toi, murmure-t-il sur le ton du secret alors que Potter déglutit sans amorcer un geste.

Drago continue sa caresse. Du bout des doigts il redessine son menton, sa pommette, son sourcil. Il assimile pour les jours où il n'aura plus que sa mémoire. Plus que des souvenirs.

— Je suis vraiment très amoureux de toi, répète-t-il, la gorge soudain sèche et le regard vacillant. C'est… c'est de la folie, ce que je ressens. C'est grave, Harry. Je crois que je suis complètement cinglé…

Potter serre plusieurs fois les dents sans rien dire. Dans ses iris émeraude encore flous de leur ébat, la peur, la colère et l'espoir guerroient dans le silence. Drago glisse ses doigts pâles dans ses mèches rebelles.

— Je…

— Tu me fais confiance ? le coupe Harry sans s'encombrer de la moindre discrétion.

Il est si défiant tout à coup, si prêt à tout. C'est édifiant. C'est si lui.

— Je t'aime, commence maladroitement Drago. Je t'aime tellement que je m'y perds. Je voudrais te garder pour moi, jeter tout le reste.

— Moi aussi, promet Harry, soudain beaucoup trop ouvert à l'espoir. On va…

— C'est ça le problème, le coupe-t-il.

— Quoi ?

Drago se rapproche et Harry suit le mouvement. Comme toujours, leurs fronts se joignent, ils se connectent. Drago attrape sa nuque et se dévisse un peu le cou pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de déglutir.

— Ça fait pencher la balance du mauvais côté, Potter.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je suis un danger pour toi…

— Plus qu'avant ? demande-t-il, blessé et blessant.

— Tais-toi, écoute-moi, peste Drago en raffermissant sa prise sur sa mine contrariée. Je suis un Malefoy. Je descends d'une dynastie qui idéalise les sangs purs. Mon père… il porte sur lui la marque des ténèbres, Harry.

— Tu n'as qu'à partir !

— La ferme, et écoute jusqu'au bout. Ma famille entière, entière, Potter, est à la botte d'un Lord semi-enterré, prêt à revenir des morts pour commencer une purge. Et même s'il ne ressuscite jamais, son idée est dans trop de têtes et tu es son principal ennemi. On se servira de moi pour t'atteindre et ton amour t'aveuglera.

— Pas si tu viens avec moi, se défend-il, excédé en le fusillant du regard.

— Si je suis ta faiblesse, je le resterais où que je sois. Je deviendrais une arme contre toi, Potter. Ça fait des semaines qu'on s'enferme dans notre monde en oubliant celui qui nous entoure. On est l'échappatoire de l'autre, Harry.

— Ce n'est pas qu'un subterfuge !

— Grâce à toi, j'ai pu faire fi de ma petite vie princière et des idées complètement débiles d'une famille bloquée au moyen-âge, et toi tu as pu lâcher prise avec tout ce que tu vis et tout ce qui t'attend. Mais tu as un combat à mener et à gagner et je ne suis pas en ta faveur. Dans une guerre, il faut savoir sacrifier ses pions.

— Alors, jette-les eux ! Choisis-moi, Drago !

— Tu ne comprends pas que je suis ce pion ? murmure Drago en frottant doucement leurs nez. C'est ton jeu Harry, pas le mien.

— Dans ce cas, laisse-moi la mener à ma façon, s'entête Potter en embrassant mollement sa bouche.

— Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Certains sont une gangrène, Harry. J'en suis une. Et tu le sais, tu le sais. Ne me laisse pas te pourrir. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je suis lâche, mais pas à ce point.

— On trouvera une solution, insiste Harry en se redressant un peu pour le surplomber, caresser son visage, lui insuffler toutes ses croyances qui refusent de quitter ses yeux verts. On avisera, Drago. J'improvise toujours et regarde, je m'en sors plutôt bien. Fais-moi confiance. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait.

— J'ai confiance en toi pour gagner. Mais pour ça il faut faire les bons choix et je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux.

— Ne dis pas ça, peste-t-il entre ses dents en saisissant durement sa bouille blafarde. Ne dis pas ça. Cesse d'être un lâche et choisis-moi, bats-toi avec moi !

— Je te choisirais toujours, Potter, souffle Drago, à bout de tout. Je te choisis, Harry, tu ne comprends pas ? Je te choisis, je fais que ça… Je t'aime plus que ce qu'on est, plus que nous. Je t'ai dit que c'était fou.

Potter se trouble, fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête, refuse en bloc. Ses yeux s'embuent. Évidemment qu'il dénie, c'était si prévisible. Harry c'est le courage, il ne connaît pas le replie. Il confronte, l'inaction lui apparaît si aberrante. Il ne sait pas encore qu'à ne rien faire, on peut devenir un poids nécessaire à contrebalancer l'équilibre.

Sacré-Saint-Sauveur, il n'est pas le plus fin des stratèges. Heureusement qu'il a Granger pour réfléchir ce qu'il refuse de voir en face.

— Ne me fait pas ça, murmure Potter en venant bécoter ses lèvres. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi. Drago… ne me fais pas ça… rien que l'idée me démolit.

Drago répond à ses baisers. Il déteste l'espoir qui cherche à poindre en lui comme une nuée d'épines prête à le conquérir. Il ne doit pas y croire, en eux. Il ne doit rien attendre. Les baisers de Potter se font appuyés, langoureux et son cœur se rengorge des sentiments qu'il y glisse sans réserve.

Qui aurait pensé, hein ? Malefoy et Potter s'adorant avec plus de vivacité qu'ils ne seront jamais capables de se haïr ? L'ironie, encore. C'est là toute la beauté du sort.

La justice est une pute. Elle se vend sans atour comme un philtre d'amour pour une poignée de reins. Parée d'indignité, elle s'enrichit doucement au gré des faux espoirs. Tellement infâme.

Potter se redresse, lui sourit. La crainte s'en est allée, détrônée par une volonté féroce. Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas tout compris, Saint-Potter.

— Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, souffle celui-ci, le regard trop rassuré, en posant un dernier baiser sur sa bouche.

Et Drago lâche un rire bref, dépité, en laissant ses doigts fondre entre ses mèches sombres. Il voudrait que ce moment soit éternel. Harry se redresse, lui tend une main pour l'aider à en faire autant et Drago n'hésite pas une seconde. Il a mal partout et grimace. Baiser à même le sol est loin d'être des plus agréable.

Ils se glissent dans l'eau chaude et parfumée et Drago se délasse une minute avant de se prélasser entre les bras de Potter appuyé contre le bord.

Vingt minutes.

Plus le moment approche, plus Drago se déconfit. Sa peau de ses mains est fripée par la flotte, il déteste cette impression. Ça condamne le toucher, le distord. Dos contre le torse de Potter, il regarde la verrière colorée et mouvante pleine de personnages féériques qui racontent inlassablement la même histoire.

Puis elle est là, son minois diaphane encombré de lunettes traversant l'étrange orgue gigantesque qui sert de fontaine au bassin. Mimi lui offre un de ses clins d'œil outranciers et Drago sent tout son sang quitter son visage. Il déglutit, acquiesce et le fantôme disparaît comme il est venu.

— Je sors, lâche-t-il, le ventre tordu d'angoisse, en se retournant pour embrasser Harry.

Celui-ci le coince une seconde, toujours déterminé, toujours trop sûr de lui. Drago se déteste tellement. Il lui mord la lèvre et lui échappe, déjà à la recherche de sa cape et de sa baguette.

Il s'en saisit, s'essuie rapidement et brise les sortilèges qui les confinent. Il en profite également pour subtiliser discrètement la baguette de Harry. Il est presque entièrement vêtu quand Potter se décide enfin à quitter la flotte. Sans réfléchir, il le sèche et lui file ses fringues. Harry les prend sans cesser de l'observer. Son regard lui brûle la peau. Il s'habille en silence, mais décroche à peine ses iris verdoyants de lui.

— Ce n'est pas terminé, assure Harry en ajustant sa cravate alors que Drago a déjà enfilé sa cape. Même si tu me quittes maintenant, je n'abandonnerai pas. Quoi que tu en penses, Malefoy, je ne laisserai pas tomber.

— Je sais, répond Drago, le cœur à deux doigts de lâcher.

— Alors ça ne sert à rien de résister, ajoute-t-il, fort de sa conclusion.

Il se rapproche, l'attrape, embrasse ses lèvres sans détourner les yeux. Ceux de Drago se fendent de douleur et de peine.

La porte s'ouvre et il saisit sa nuque fermement pour l'empêcher de constater qui se trouve à l'entrée. Harry se débat un peu et il le contraint deux fois plus fort.

— Je t'aime, je te choisis toi, envers et contre tout, et pour ça je te résisterais jusqu'au bout, Potter.

Il fond hargneusement sur ses lèvres, entre, pour lui arracher son dernier baiser. Harry y répond par réflexe avant de reprendre conscience et de le repousser suffisamment pour regarder la porte ouverte. Sur son visage défilent tellement de sentiments que Drago parvient tout juste à les saisir.

— Hermione ?

— C'est bon, Drago, tu peux y aller, je m'occupe du reste, lâche la jeune femme d'une voix vibrante d'émotion en redressant son petit menton pour se donner du courage.

Ce dernier acquiesce, démoli, et se détourne de Potter. Il passe à côté de Granger et lui file la baguette d'un Harry totalement pétrifié.

— Je suis désolée, Harry, commence sa meilleure amie. Je… je, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Drago la dépasse, le monde est irréel, si flou, si vide tout à coup. Il va tomber. Il tombe déjà. Son souffle se démet tout autant que son cœur et il s'éloigne, épouse sa douleur.

— C'est quoi, ça ? Tu fais quoi, Hermione ? demande Potter du bout des lèvres, totalement désarmé.

— Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous tous, tente-t-elle, la voix s'écaillant sur les bords, prête à flancher dans le sanglot qu'elle s'évertue à contenir.

— Hermione…

— Pardon, Harry.

— Non…

_— __Oubliette_.

**_FIN ?_**

* * *

**NDFDT :** Alors les chatons ? Potable ou minable ? N'oubliez pas que je suis moi-même victime de ce texte ! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est vrai. Je me suis réveillé et juste, il était là et, pouf ! Rien pu faire d'autre que lui laisser une chance d'exister.

**Souvenez-vous :** Si ça vous a plu et qu'un troisième opus vous fait de l'œil, j'ai évidemment déjà imaginé la suite, même si elle n'est pas nécessaire dans le sens où j'aime beaucoup celle-ci. Elle serait du point de vue de Harry. Donc si vous êtes joueurs, je me ferai un plaisir de continuer cette partie. Ne vous retenez pas, un mot, un cri, un coup de couteau (pas dans le dos), je prends et suis à votre entière disposition. Sinon, j'ai d'autres idées plein la tête, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous lâcherez pas de sitôt p

**Dans Tous Les Cas :** Merci de me suivre, de faire vivre mes textes. N'hésitez pas, un petit mot, une bafouille, c'est la monnaie des scribouillards.

Votre dévoué serviteur,

**Mr Dray** (Clin d'œil appuyé à **_Amenatsu_**)

* * *

**RAR : **

**Babylon****[:** _Quel engouement ! Super content que ça t'emballe. Ce second OS aura-t-il été à la hauteur malgré sa fin ambiguë ? Si suite tu veux pour dissiper ce mal entendu, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Un grand merci à toi pour ton entrain et tes encouragements. Excellente soirée. Si elle est trop fade et trop prévisible, je souhaite que tu trouves en elle de quoi pimenter tes ennuis ; p_**]**

**xuagram****[ : **_Super, ça me réjouit tellement ! Merci à toi pour tes impressions et ton vote, ça m'a vraiment encouragé pour me lancer dans sa suite, même si tu auras remarqué que le sucre n'adoucit pas toujours l'aigreur d'une fin mitigée. Comme toujours, il y a possibilité de ne pas s'arrêter là, donc si le cœur t'en dit, tu sais où me trouver. Bonne soirée. Si elle t'apparaît trop pesante, un brin trop cendrée, j'espère que tu sauras t'en alléger en lui découvrant assez de poésie pour en chasser la morosité._**]**

**Nana****[:** _Merci ! Oui, assez simpliste. Eh bien, tant que ça marche, ça me va ; p J'avais surtout envie de me laisser aller à rêver, me faire plaisir et le partager, parce que c'est toujours mieux à plusieurs XD En tous les cas, super content que ça t'ait plu, que mon style ne t'ait pas fait détaler comme un lapin et que mon humour ne t'ait pas achevé ! Si tu as lu ce second volet et que tu es déçue, outrée, trahie, et plein d'autres choses terribles, sache que tu peux venir m'en parler et donner ta voix au chapitre pour que j'en écrive un troisième. Excellente soirée à toi. Si froide et humide, je te souhaite de trouver en elle des mots, sourires et échanges suffisamment amicaux pour réchauffer tes impressions._**] **

**Oups****[:**_ Hey ! Très touché par ta vision des choses, j'espère que tu as raison et au pire, je compte tout faire pour que ce soit le cas ; p Oui, j'admets volontiers qu'être un gars donne un avantage certain. J'avoue que j'aime particulièrement que les nanas écrivent des romances gays. Ça mériterait souvent d'être mieux informé, mais le fait est qu'elles cherchent à se mettre dans la peau d'un homme. Comme tu auras pu le constater, suite il y a. J'ai pris le risque de me laisser complètement faire par les personnages et de terminer par une note un peu aigre. Néanmoins, une continuité est toujours possible pour ceux qui souhaitent jouer le jeu. Si tu en fais partie, n'hésite pas à me laisser un mot. Aussi, un grand merci pour avoir relevé mes erreurs, à se relire, on s'aveugle, et me corriger ne m'a pas fait trop de mal TT Ce fut un réel plaisir de lire ton commentaire. Bonne soirée à toi. Si tu t'en trouves dépassé, poses toi simplement une seconde pour inspirer et te souvenir que le temps est ce que l'on en fait, rien ne sert de lui courir après, il a gagné le jour de notre naissance._**]**

**Amista****[ :**_ Content que tu adores, je ne pourrais pas en être plus heureux ! J'admets que si j'aime écrire des OS, c'est en particulier parce que je peux me permettre ce genre de fin et me laisser, tout comme à tous les lecteurs, la possibilité de la continuer à ma manière. Mais j'ai toujours une suite en tête et me refuse rarement de l'écrire quand on me la demande. Si tu as lu ce second opus, tu auras compris que je reste joueur, et donc tu peux à ta façon, choisir d'en imaginer la suite ou me demander de te prêter la mienne pour un troisième volet. Merci pour tes mots. Bonne soirée à toi. Si morose, je te souhaite de trouver la musique qui te la rendra plus abordable_.**]**

**Absurdius****[ :** _Hyyyy ! Trop cool, j'en suis vraiment ravi ! Suite il y a, elle est comme elle est, peut-être trop rapide, sans doute trop passionnelle, toujours pleine de revers. J'essaie surtout d'écrire tout en restant moi-même, de ne pas trop trahir les personnages et de fondre dans ce j'aime. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous aimiez les mêmes. Content que le style te plaise et que tu aies pris plaisir à ce premier OS. Si le second ne t'a pas encore fait fuir et que tu me maudis, n'hésite pas à le faire par écrit en exigeant des représailles à la hauteur dans un troisième volet que je me ferai un plaisir de rédiger au grès de mon inspiration. Bonne soirée à toi. Si stressante, j'espère que tu cueilleras en elle de quoi en apaiser les tourmentes_.**]**


End file.
